Retours
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Il est là, lui aussi, personne ne comprend Léger crossover avec Torchwood spoilers saison 3 pour les deux séries
1. Solitude Abrégée

**Chapitre 1 : Solitude abrégée**

Une soirée comme tant d'autres, aucun signe de désagrément, une soirée normale, un diner dans la cuisine, seule. Une douche bien chaude, encore et toujours seule et puis elle avait décidé de regarder un film toujours plus seule encore. La solitude était sa meilleure amie et ce depuis près de six mois. Seule, elle ne voulait pas être autre chose, pas pour le moment, elle n'était pas prête. Son ex-fiancé avait voulu renouer le contact mais elle avait refusé, comment pourrait-elle faire cela en pensant sans cesse à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle n'était pas prête et elle commençait à se demander si elle le serait un jour.

Seule, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer être autre chose car à chaque fois que quelqu'un se rapprochait un peu d'elle, juste pour un diner ou encore un autre rendez vous. Elle refusait, se repliait et retournait chez elle. Toute seule.

Son film ne lui plaisait pas, comme tout ceux qu'elle avait tenté de regarder depuis, comme tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris depuis. Rien ne lui plaisait, rien ne l'intéressait, rien ne la tentait. Elle n'aimait rien ni personne. Elle ne le pouvait plus. Pas depuis ce jour là. Pas depuis ce moment là.

Elle avait déjà aimé dans sa vie. Elle avait eu un petit ami au lycée avec qui elle avait pensé passer sa vie, Justin, il était gentil, romantique et obstiné. Mais au bout de deux ans ils avaient du se séparer à cause de leur choix de vie si différent, ils ne s'étaient jamais revu depuis. Puis il y avait eu Dan, avec lui elle avait été plus qu'heureuse pendant un long moment, ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant près de cinq ans et au cours de ces cinq années il l'avait demandé en mariage. Elle avait accepté, mais ça n'avait pas duré, elle avait rompu parce que elle aimait un autre homme, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savait. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne le saurais jamais.

Elle l'avait perdu, l'homme qu'elle aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé. Il était mort. Personne ne le savait même si certains de ces anciens proches se doutaient de quelque chose, ils n'étaient surs de rien. Depuis ce jour là, elle n'avait plus gout à rien. Elle était si triste mais elle ne voulait pas l'oublier, elle ne le voulait pas et elle savait qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais. Comment oublier une personne qu'on aime au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme ? C'est impossible, l'amour c'est agréable mais seulement quelque fois, la plupart du temps il fait souffrir, et quand cette douleur devient vraiment insupportable, c'est là qu'on comprend qu'on ne pourra jamais revivre comme avant, jamais pas un seul jour. C'est-ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment et depuis six mois. Elle avait aimé en cachette, souffert de cet amour à sens unique, mais ça lui convenait, car cette souffrance n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Mais aujourd'hui elle l'était.

Son film allait se terminer mais elle n'avait rien suivit du tout comme d'habitude, elle pensait à lui encore et toujours. Elle était seule, triste et elle pleurait. Comme chaque soirs.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, elle se leva doucement, sécha ses larmes du revers de ces mains. Elle dut attendre quelques secondes de s'être calmé avant de pouvoir ouvrir à son invité.

Elle était à al porte, elle s'apprêta à ouvrir. Elle hésita une seconde ou deux, elle n'avait envie de voir personne comme à son habitude.

Elle ouvrit doucement, elle regardait le sol, ses larmes n'étaient pas tout à fait séchées. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle leva la tête puis elle vit l'homme. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle ne croyait pas que cela puisse être possible. Elle avait compris. Elle le fit entrer, se dirigea doucement vers le salon, avec l'homme sur ces talons. Sans qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir elle sortit une arme d'un tiroir. Elle la pointa sur lui. Il ne réagit pas, enfin pas vraiment. Quant-à Jenny, car oui il s'agit bien de Jenny Lewis, elle laissa quelques larmes couler.

Jenny : Je sais ce que tu es !

... : Et qu'est ce que je suis ?

Jenny : Tu ne peux pas être lui, c'est impossible !

... : Qu'est ce qui est impossible ?

Jenny : Que tu sois lui, il est mort, je l'ai vu mort. Il... C'est impossible

... : Et pourtant c'est moi. Tu le sais.

Jenny : Non, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est mort. Nick est mort

... : Non, enfin pas vraiment. Tu as vu mon corps mais ce n'était pas moi.

Jenny : Ne mens pas, il y avait tes vêtements sur ton corps.

... : J'ai changé juste avant que Connor me trouve. C'était le seul moyen pour faire ce que j'ai à faire.

Jenny : Ne mens pas

Jenny tremblait, il pouvait le voir. Elle avait baissé son arme, elle pleurait encore. Il s'approcha d'elle, il était très proche, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle remonta à nouveau son arme vers lui. Il lui prit le poigné et la plaqua contre son torse. Elle pleurait mais elle ne reculait pas.

Elle resta longtemps contre lui, à pleurer, au bout d'un moment elle s'écarta de lui, elle s'était calmée, mais elle ne comprenait rien. Elle l'aimait et il lui avait mentit durant six long mois. Elle ne savait même pas si s'était vraiment lui, elle hésitait encore. Elle avait beau vouloir se convaincre qu'il était bien devant elle, elle se disait que si s'était bien le cas il repartirait. Elle avait peur de le perdre, comme elle l'avait déjà perdu une fois.

Il lui essuya le peu de larmes qui restaient sur ces joues. Elle le regarda un moment avant d'enfin comprendre.

Jenny : C'est bien toi alors ?

Nick : Oui c'est bien moi Jenny.

Elle ne lui posa aucune autre question, pour le moment, elle posa sa main derrière la nuque de Nick et l'embrassa passionnément, Nick fut très surpris, mais il ne la repoussa pas, voyant qu'il ne faisait rien pour la repousser elle approfondis le baiser. Elle était heureuse en ce moment, elle ne se demandait pas ce qui se passerait par la suite, elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle voulait juste être avec lui, aussi longtemps que possible.

Tout en dirigeant vers sa chambre, celle ci ne put s'empêcher de se dire que jamais elle ne voudrait se réveiller de ce rêve si merveilleux.


	2. Connor et Abby

**Chapitre 2 : Connor et Abby**

Le lendemain Jenny se réveilla, il était toujours là, tout près d'elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces derniers mois, elle lui en voulait terriblement. Elle ne pourrait pas oublier si facilement, elle ne le voulait pas, elle avait eu trop mal et elle avait encore trop mal. Elle se leva le plus doucement possible, elle s'habilla et sortit discrètement de son appartement, elle avait besoin de se confier, de parler a quelqu'un qui la comprendrait, qui comprendrait ce qu'elle ressentait. Quelqu'un qui pourrait la réconforter.

Elle devait voir ses amis, Connor et Abby, elle avait gardé contact avec eux, au tout début tout du moins, mais après elle ne supportait plus de les voir, ils lui rappelaient beaucoup trop Nick. Ils avaient compris, ils lui avaient souhaité bonne chance. Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'elle ne les avaient pas vu. Elle savait qu'ils avaient vécu des aventures assez compliquées et assez difficile, mais elle savait aussi que depuis peu tout s'était arrangé. Ils étaient sain et sauf et pour Jenny c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Elle arriva devant chez eux, elle hésita un moment avant de sortir de sa voiture, elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne venir les voir que pour leur annoncé ça. Enfin "ça", la réapparition de Nick était beaucoup plus importante que "ça". Elle se décida finalement à sortir, elle avança vers l'appartement et sonna.

Elle attendit quelques secondes seulement avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Abby, celle ci entoura le coup de jenny de ses bras. Elle était heureuse de la voir. Jenny entoura également la jeune femme. Elle lui avait manqué. Abby fit entrer son amie chez elle. Connor les rejoignit peu de temps après, il fut lui aussi très heureux de voir Jenny. Même si ni lui ni Abby ne comprenait la raison de la présence de la jeune femme.

Connor : Comment allez vous Jenny ?

Jenny : Disons que j'ai vraiment connu mieux.

Abby : Que se passe t-il ?

Jenny : Vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous le dit et puis...

Jenny ne dit plus rien, elle remarqua quelque chose à la main d'Abby, une chose qu'elle avait eu pendant un temps. Un petit anneau doré avec un bijou dessus. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait manqué tant de chose. Ses amis étaient...

Abby : Et puis... Quoi Jenny ?

Jenny : Vous êtes fiancés ?

Connor et Abby se regardèrent pendant un long moment en se souriant, oui ils étaient fiancés, depuis un mois environ, ça n'avait pas été une grande déclaration à l'eau de rose, Connor avait répété des dizaines de fois des dizaines de déclarations différentes. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Danny.

_**Flash Back**_

Connor : Euh Danny ??

Danny : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Connor : C'est à propos d'Abby, je voudrais lui demander quelque chose et je ne sais pas comment faire.

Danny : Et que voulez veux tu lui demander ?

Connor : Et bien je voudrais qu'on... Enfin qu'on...

Danny : Que vous quoi ?

Connor : Qu'on se marie

Danny : Et bien tu n'y vas pas de mains morte toi, dis lui directement, sois franc avec elle. C'est le genre de chose qu'elle aime non ?

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Et puis à Sara

_**Flash Back**_

Connor : Sara, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. J'ai demandé à Danny mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit la bonne chose à faire

Sara : Ecoutes Connor, si tu veux demander Abby en mariage dis lui

Connor : Comment tu sais ça ?

Sara : Danny me l'a dit

Il n'avait pas sa réponse mais il voulait vraiment se marier. Il avait déjà la bague, il devait lui demander et puis une dernière personne lui avait dit. Il était au C.R.A. ce jour la et il fut convaincu avec un "allez y Connor" de Lester. Il s'était rendu chez lui. Abby était là. Il devait le faire tant qu'il en avait le courage.

Abby était dans la cuisine, elle préparait le repas de leurs petits pensionnaires. Il s'installa sur une chaise. Il réfléchit un moment.

Connor : Euh Abby ?

Abby : Oui ?

Connor : Tu sais on vit ensemble depuis pas mal de temps et puis...

Abby : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Connor : Ben en fait... Je me disais... Peut-être que tu... Enfin tu sais...

Abby : Tu sais que je ne comprends rien quand tu parles comme ça

Connor : En fait... Tu vois je me demandais si... Enfin si tu voulais bien...

Abby : Allez dis moi

Connor : Et bien en fait je voudrais... Oh et puis zut, oublies Abby.

Abby : Et si je ne veux pas ?

Connor : De toute façon tu ne sais pas de quoi je voulais parler

Abby : Imagines que oui

Connor : Comment tu saurais ça ?

Abby : Disons que je le sais c'est tout. Tu as vraiment changé d'avis ?

Connor : Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je suis mort de trouille.

Abby : Moi aussi, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien

Elle se blottit doucement contre Connor qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Connor : Abby ?

Abby : Humm ?

Connor : Tu veux m'épouser ?

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Abby : Oui on est fiancé, depuis un mois.

Jenny les félicita, elle était sincèrement heureuse pour eux. Elle hésitait maintenant. Elle se demandait si elle devait ou pas leur dire que Nick était vivant et qu'elle l'aimait malgré le fait qu'il leur ai menti. Ses amis avaient l'air si heureux et elle ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher ce bonheur.


	3. Non révélation

**Chapitre 3 : Non révélation**

Jenny ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces amis en soit déjà aux fiançailles. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais elle ne pensait pas que ça irait si loin et encore moins si vite. Même si elle était très heureuse pour eux, il y avait un brin de jalousie en elle. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre ça. Elle ne le souhaitait pas, avec personne. Sauf lui, mais là elle était trop en colère.

Abby : Pourquoi es tu là ?

Jenny : Disons que je voulais vous dire quelque chose mais je ne sais plus trop si je dois.

Connor : A propos de quoi ?

Jenny : J'ai reçu de la visite hier soir, une visite assez inattendue. Et je voulais vous en parler mais je ne suis plus si sure de moi.

Connor : On pourra peut-être t'aider.

Jenny les regarda tour à tour, elle hésita, elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur bonheur et leur dire qu'il les avait fait souffrir durant six mois. Mais finalement elle se lança. Ils avaient le droit de savoir.

Jenny : Et bien… Hier soir, il était chez moi…

Abby : Qui ?

Jenny : Nick… Il était chez moi hier soir et ce matin aussi.

Jenny versait quelques larmes, elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était là, qu'il était vivant.

Jenny : Au début j'ai cru que c'était un clone, mais il m'a dit que c'était le clone qui était mort et pas lui. J'ai vraiment eu peur. Mais il m'a dit que c'était bien lui et j'ai fini par le croire.

Jenny parlait doucement pour ne pas choquer ses amis, mais plus elle parlait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'ils ne semblaient pas choqué, ni même étonné. Ils se regardaient et se tenaient la main. Connor tourna le regard vers Jenny. Celle ci ne comprenait rien. Elle leur annonçait que Nick Cutter était vivant et ni Connor ni sa fiancé ne semblait surpris.

Jenny : Est ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Abby : C'est à dire que...

Jenny : Vous le saviez n'est ce pas ?

Connor : Il est venu il y a quelques jours.

Jenny : Vous le saviez !

Abby : Jenny...

Jenny : Vous saviez que Nick est en vie depuis plusieurs jours et vous ne m'aviez rien dit.

Connor : Il a dit que c'était dangereux.

Jenny : Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? J'avais le droit de savoir qu'il était vivant.

Abby : Parce qu'il a dit que c'était mieux pour vous, si il est venu nous voir c'est parce qu'il a besoin de nous, en tout cas il aura besoin de nous, par la suite à ce qu'il nous a dit. Ca m'étonne qu'il soit venu te voir.

Jenny : Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ?

Abby : Il nous a dit que ce n'était pas prévu, mais que il avait reçu la visite de quelqu'un dans l'incendie, d'un homme qui lui a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. C'était juste avant l'explosion. Et avant qu'Helen ne le tue. Il a dit qu'il devait garder ça secret au cas ou ça se passerait mal.

Jenny : Et pourquoi vous l'avoir dit d'abord ?

Abby : Il nous a juste dit qu'il fallait agir rapidement. C'est tout.

Jenny : Il a dit à propos de quoi ?

Connor : Non, juste que tout finirai bientôt. Mais il n'a rien dit d'autre.

Jenny : Qui d'autre est au courant ?

Connor : Personne, il a dit qu'il le dirait à Lester si il le fallait seulement. Il a dit que il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache.

Jenny : Je vois, c'est tout lui ça, ne rien nous dire alors que tout est encore à dire. Vous auriez du me le dire. Il est vivant et j'avais le droit de savoir.

Jenny sortit de chez ses amis, elle leur en voulait un peu et même beaucoup. Elle voulait leur dire qu'elle était en colère mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur bonheur. Et puis Nick avait peut-être une bonne raison de lui avoir cacher ça plus longtemps qu'aux autre. Un jour peut-être elle serait moins en colère contre lui pour lui demander.

Elle était dans sa voiture, à un feu rouge, quand elle sentit une secousse sous elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que toute la rue tremblait. Elle sortit, se tenant à sa voiture. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle pensa un instant à une anomalie sauf qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu aucune créant des séismes. Jenny regardait autour d'elle, elle paniqua, bien qu'elle aille l'habitude des choses étranges, ce genre là lui était inconnue et elle commençait à avoir peur.

Près d'elle, Jenny put apercevoir un jeune garçon qui venait de trébucher de son vélo, elle s'avança vers lui et l'aida à se relever, l'adolescent la remercia gentiment et se dirigea vers un groupe d'autres jeunes.

Elle était sous un balcon quand elle entendit un bruit assourdissant. Elle chercha pendant un moment d'où ça venait quand elle sentit soudain une main la tirer fortement en arrière.

Jenny venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie, le balcon sous lequel elle se trouvait venait de s'écrouler. Quand elle reprit ses esprits elle se rendit compte qu'elle était contre un homme.

Elle se retourna doucement et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un homme très séduisant, bruns, les yeux bleus. Tout à fait son type d'homme, si elle n'avait pas Nick.

Homme : Vous allez bien ?

Jenny : Euh... Oui je crois, merci.

Homme : De rien.

L'homme s'apprêta à repartir quand il s'arrêta, se retourna vers la jeune femme à qui il venait de sauver la vie

Homme : Vous devriez prévenir vos amis de ce qui vient de se passer. Ce n'était pas naturel croyez moi.

Jenny : Comment vous le savez ?

Homme : Je veux bien vous raconter tout ce que je sais, bien que ce soit très peu je dois vous dire. Mais je dois vous dire que c'est assez difficile à croire.

Jenny : Vous savez, ça va vous semblez bizarre, mais je pense être capable de croire n'importe quoi maintenant.

Homme : D'accord. On devrait y aller avant que la police ne débarque. On peut prendre votre voiture ?

Jenny : Bien sur.

L'homme était à l'intérieur, Jenny ouvrit la portière et s'installa côté conducteur. Une question vint alors lui bruler les lèvres.

Jenny : Au fait qui êtes vous ?

Homme : Capitaine Jack Harkness.


	4. Souffrances

**Chapitre 4 : Souffrances**

Jenny conduisait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, le séisme venait de s'arrêter. Les gens se calmaient, mais Jenny ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Des séismes n'avaient jamais eu lieu à Londres.

Jenny : Merci encore, si vous n'aviez pas été là je serais sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Jack : Je n'étais pas là par hasard Jenny Lewis.

Jenny le regardait, elle ne lui avait pas encore donné son nom.

Jack : Oui, je connais votre identité.

Jack voyait que la jeune femme semblait vraiment perdue, elle avait l'air d'avoir peur.

Jack : Autant commencé par le début. Il y a trois jours j'étais en voyage, j'ai reçu un message anonyme disant de venir ici, à cette heure ci et ni avant ni après car je devais sauver la vie d'une jeune femme portant votre nom, donc je suppose que c'était vous. Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir. J'ai décidé de partir pour une bonne raison et je ne voulais revenir en aucun cas.

Jenny : Pourquoi être revenu ?

Jack : On m'a également dit qu'on me dirait quelque chose à propos d'une personne que j'aimais.

Jenny : Votre petite amie ?

Jack : Non copain

Jenny : Rooh les plus beau sont toujours gay. C'est pas juste.

Jack sourit légèrement, il n'était pas encore près à rire sincèrement. Ianto Jones lui manquait toujours autant si ce n'est même plus qu'avant, qu'au début. Il l'aimait, même si il n'avait pas été capable de lui répondre quand il lui avait dit son amour. Il l'avait tellement regretté et il le regrettait encore autant.

Son départ lui avait fait un peu de bien, en tout cas quand il était occupé mais sinon dès qu'il était seul il repensait à Ianto et dès qu'il fermait les yeux c'était lui qu'il voyait, ses yeux bleus, son sourire et puis lui tout simplement. Il l'aimait encore tellement. Même le temps qui passait n'arrangeait rien. Comme si il restait coincé dans ce jour là, il était bloqué dans ce jour où il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. L'homme de sa vie.

Jack donnerait tout pour retrouver Ianto. Même si ce n'était qu'une seconde, juste le revoir. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit Jenny parler.

Jenny : Vous savez d'ou venait ce séisme ?

Jack : J'en ai une vague idée. Mais ce n'est pas encore sur. Je préfère attendre avant de tout vous raconter.

Jenny : D'accord. Qui vous a prévenu pour moi et pour votre ami ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas, j'ai reçu une communication il y a quelques jours, c'était une voix brouillée et j'ai eu beau essayé de la restaurer je ne suis parvenu à rien du tout. Et depuis je n'ai pas de nouvelle.

Jenny : Qu'a t-elle dit, cette voix ?

Jack : Que si je voulais savoir la vérité sur la mort de Ianto je devais venir ici et maintenant.

Jenny : Oh, votre ami est décédé, désolée.

Jack : Oui, il y a près d'un an maintenant. Dans mes bras...

Jack étouffa un sanglot que Jenny remarqua, elle ne lui dit rien, elle savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il souffrait tout comme elle aimait Nick et tout comme elle souffrait de cette absence. Certes lui était revenu, mais elle était persuadée que quand elle rentrerait chez elle il ne serait plus là et qu'il n'y aurait aucun mot d'excuse. Elle l'avait su, au moment même où elle avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme. Elle savait que ça ne durerait qu'une nuit, et même si elle savait cela, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle l'aimait après tout.

Jack n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses devant les autres, mais depuis un an, à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Ianto où qu'il pensait à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir pleurer et parfois même il le faisait. En silence ou pas. Mais toujours seul, sans aucun témoins de ces faiblesses. Car il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache comme il souffrait. Il avait tellement mal que parfois il sortait ce flacon de sa poche, ce flacon rempli de cette pilule amnésiante dont il s'était servi des centaines de fois, le Retcon. Il avait tellement mal qu'il voulait en avaler le plus possible pour oublier toute cette souffrance. Pour oublier à quel point il l'avait aimé, à quel point il l'aimait encore. Son Ianto.

Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire, tout simplement parce que même s'il voulait oublier sa souffrance. Il refusait d'oublier Ianto, les moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Leur amour aussi court avait-il été.

Jack : Si il y a quelque chose à savoir sur ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, vous, vous avez oubliez, on a tout fait pour que personne ne se souviennent de rien. Et bien si je dois apprendre quelque chose, je dois faire ce qu'on m'a dit.

Jenny : Je vous comprends. Vous savez où dormir cette nuit ?

Jack : Non

Jenny : J'ai une chambre d'ami si vous voulez.

Jack acquiesça doucement. Il était encore plongé dans ses souvenirs. Jenny les conduisit chez elle. Ils descendirent de voiture. Sans un mot, sans un regard. Perdus dans leurs pensées.

Le Capitaine pour cet homme qu'il aimait et qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

La jeune femme pour l'homme qu'elle avait pu aimer une nuit mais qui serait sans doute parti depuis un moment.


	5. En danger

**Chapitre 5 : En danger **

Jack n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait pensé à Ianto toute la nuit. Il se disait que si cette personne responsable de son arrivée à Londres savait quelque chose sur Ianto il devait la trouver. Juste lui parler. Juste la voir, peut-être qu'elle avait connu Ianto et qu'elle lui parlerais de lui. Il adorerait parlait de son amour. Il avait beaucoup de chose à dire sur lui, il le connaissait par cœur, mais il adorerait savoir ne serais ce qu'une chose en plus. Même si au fond de lui Jack ne voulais plus souffrir, il voulait encore moins oublier qu'il aimait encore et toujours Ianto Jones.

Il se leva, se prépara, il s'apprêta à sortir quand il reçu à nouveau une communication sur son bracelet.

" Jack, vous devez vous rendre sur l'avenue principale avec Jenny Lewis, une créature va apparaitre, le C.R.A ne pourra pas la renvoyer chez elle parce qu'elle ne vient pas d'une anomalie, demandez des explications à Jenny, elle vous expliquera.

Je pense que si tout va bien, vous aurez certaines réponses aujourd'hui "

Jack sortit rapidement de la chambre, Jenny était dans la cuisine et buvait un café, elle lui tendit une tasse. Jack refusa poliment, depuis la mort de Ianto il n'avait pas bu une goutte de café, il ne pouvait pas, chaque fois qu'il sentait l'odeur du café, il avait envie de pleurer et de revenir à ces moments où Ianto lui préparait ce café qu'il aimait tant. Il ne voulait pas en gouter un autre que celui de son amour, jamais.

Jack : Jenny ?

Jenny : Oui ?

Jack : Vous pouvez me dire ce que sont les anomalies ?

Jenny : Comment connaissez vous leur existence ?

Jack : Je viens de recevoir une nouvelle communication, et on m'a parlé des anomalies.

Jenny : Les anomalies sont des sortes de trous dans l'espace temps menant au passé et au futur. Le C.R.A...

Jenny hésitait à lui parler de ça, elle ne savait pas si elle devait.

Jack : Ne vous en faites pas, je suis au courant même si je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est.

Jenny : Ok, le C.R.A est un organisation qui évite que les créatures déboulent dans la ville. C'est une explication assez grossière mais c'est la vérité.

Jack : D'accord on m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on aille sur l'avenue principale parce qu'une anomale va apparaitre. Et il m'a dit aussi que j'aurais mes réponses normalement.

Jenny : Moi qui croyais en avoir fini avec tout ça. Allons-y

Ils étaient sur la route, Jenny était pensive, elle se demandait si elle allait voir Nick là bas, car même si elle était en colère contre lui, elle voulait le revoir. Jack lui se demandait quelles révélations on allait bien pouvoir lui faire. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Tout semblait calme à première vue mais soudain une nouvelle secousse se produisit. une fissure sépara Jack de Jenny, celle ci tomba à terre.

Jack : Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

Jenny : Non ça va, merci.

Elle essaya de se relever mais en vain, la secousse ne se calmait pas et soudain une créature sortit de la fissure. Elle ressemblait à un serpent géant. En beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus laid. Avec une crête sur la tête.

Le serpent s'avança doucement vers Jenny. Elle tenta de reculer mais le serpent avançait vite. Jack qui avait rejoint le côté de la jeune femme essaya d'attirer l'attention de la bête mais en vain.

Jenny était vraiment en danger à ce moment précis. Elle avait peur. Elle crut vraiment qu'elle allait mourir jusqu'au moment où elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière d'une main et aveugler la bête avec une fumé lacrymogène. La créature disparut dans la crevasse.

La jeune femme se releva avec l'aide de son sauveur et vit Nick Cutter en personne.

Nick : Tu vas bien ?

Jenny : Oui, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Nick : Je vous ai dit de venir. A toi et à ton ami.

Jack qui s'était rapproché d'eux : Pourquoi ça ?

Nick : Vous êtes Jack Harkness je suppose. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Jack : Qui ça ?

Nick : Quelqu'un, trop tôt pour vous le dire. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Jack : Ecoutez, moi la seule chose que je veux c'est connaitre la vérité.

Nick : Non, pas pour le moment. Vous n'êtes pas prêt.

Jack : Alors autant que je m'en aille, sois vous me donnez les réponses que je veux, je m'en vais. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller.

Nick : Ecoutez si vous voulez tout savoir c'est un piège, il n'y a pas de réponses, je devais vous faire venir ici.

Jack : Quoi, vous êtes vraiment un...

Nick : Je n'avais pas le choix...

... : Laissez Nick, il a le droit de savoir

Jack et Jenny se retournèrent pour voir un homme que la jeune femme ne connaissais pas mais que Jack lui avait l'air de connaitre. Jack avança de deux ou trois pas dans la direction de l'homme, puis il s'arrêta. Il le regarda intensément avant de finalement prononcer un mot. Où plutôt un prénom.

Jack : Ianto !!


	6. Amour

**Chapitre 6 : Amour**

Jack : Ce n'est pas possible, tu es mort.

Ianto : Je suis désolé Jack, je n'avais rien prévu du tout. C'est arrivé, je n'ai rien prévu je te le promets.

Jenny regardait Jack, le pauvre semblait perdu, il avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer. Il était perdu tout comme Jenny l'avait été quand elle avait vu Nick. Et si il ressentait la même chose qu'elle, Jack devait avoir mal et devait se sentir trahi.

Ianto : Tu dois m'en vouloir, c'est normal même, et je comprends mais...

Jack : Non pas de mais. Comment tu as pu... Tu n'aurais pas du... Tu aurais du me le dire.

Jack était en colère, il se dirigea vers la voiture, Jenny le suivit. Elle aussi en voulait encore à Nick mais elle put voir que Jack semblait plus bouleversé qu'elle beaucoup plus, comme si Jack aimait plus Ianto que elle aimait Nick. Elle s'assit à nouveau du côté conducteur, Jack ne la regarda même pas, elle put voir une larme couler sur les joues du Capitaine bien qu'il l'essuya rapidement.

Jenny : C'est lui votre ami ?

Jack : Il l'était en tout cas. Mais il ne l'est plus.

Jenny : Ne dites pas ça.

Jack regarda Jenny, on pouvait voir la trace de la larme que Jack avait versé. Une seule et unique larme qui en disait bien long.

Jenny : Osez me dire que vous n'êtes pas heureux de le savoir vivant, osez me dire que vous n'avez pas envie de le revoir.

Jack : Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Jenny : Bien sur que je comprend, Nick m'à fait la même chose, exactement, ça fait des mois que je le croyais mort et il y a deux jours, il arrive chez moi, comme ça sans prévenir. Mais pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse de le voir et de l'aimer encore plus qu'avant. Même si je suis encore en colère contre lui.

Jack : Je l'aime encore, je ne veux pas arrêter de l'aimer. Mais ça fait mal de le voir et de savoir qu'il m'a menti et qu'il m'a fait endurer une douleur encore pire que la mort.

Jenny : J'avais bien raison les plus beaux sont toujours gay.

Jack regarda Jenny avec une légère colère au fond des yeux.

Jenny : Ne vous en faites pas je vous le laisse. J'aime Nick. Et puis je crois que je n'aurais aucune chance de toute façon. J'ai vu la façon dont il vous regarde. Croyez moi il regrette. Et il vous aime.

Jack ne dis plus rien, ils étaient arrivés chez Jenny. Il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami. Jenny ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il allait mal et elle comprenait.

Il ne sortit pas de la journée. Il entendit même Jenny aller se coucher. Il avait repensé à Ianto toute la journée. Il était vivant, son amour était vivant et lui il était parti comme ça, sans un geste, sans un mot. Il regrettait, énormément, il aimait Ianto et cette souffrance qu'il vivait depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés ne diminuait pas. Jack avait même l'impression que cette douleur augmentait, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'au moment où il l'avait vu, où Ianto s'était tenu devant lui quelque heures auparavant, il allait mieux, il ne ressentait plus cette souffrance. Mais depuis qu'il était rentré, elle était réapparue. Il voulait Ianto. Il devait le retrouver.

Il sortit de l'appartement de Jenny aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas où chercher mais il devait essayer. A tout prix. Pour lui, pour eux. C'était sa seule chance de pouvoir être à nouveau avec lui. Il espérait juste que Ianto ne soit pas loin et qu'il puisse se faire pardonner.

Il chercha plusieurs heures, en vain, puis sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva sur les lieux où il l'avait revu. Il regardait dans le vide, il avait les larmes aux yeux, il voulait tant le revoir, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était désolé d'être parti si brusquement. Il savait que son Ianto avait des raisons d'avoir fais ça. Et même si il n'en avait pas tout ce qu'il comptait pour Jack c'était que Ianto Jones soit toujours vivant.

Il était prêt à repartir chez Jenny, il se retourna et eu la surprise de le voir, juste en face de lui. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux, l'un comme l'autre.

Ianto : J'espérais que tu viennes. Même si j'étais sur que tu ne le ferais pas...

Ianto ne put finir sa phrase, Jack s'était rapproché de lui et était en train de l'embrasser. Ianto se laissa faire, ses baisers lui avaient tellement manqués. Le baiser était passionné. Ils étaient si heureux tout les deux. Jack se sépara de son amour à contrecœur.

Ianto : Je suis désolé Jack

Jack posa son front contre celui de Ianto, il avait toujours la main derrière la nuque de son amour.

Jack : Ne me refais jamais ça Ianto. Jamais.

Il s'arrêta un moment

Jack : Je t'en pris

Ianto regarda Jack dans les yeux, ce dernier avait envie de pleurer. Une larme coula sur sa joue puis une autre. Ianto les essuya doucement avec son pouce.

Ianto : Je te le promets.

Jack : Tu m'as manqué.

Ianto : Toi aussi Jack, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Mais je ne devais rien te dire avant d'être sur que ce que j'allais faire était la meilleure solution.

Jack : De quoi tu parles ?

Ianto hésitait, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Jack mais il avait peur de le décevoir et de lui faire de la peine. Jack prit la main de Ianto dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il voulait juste qu'il sache qu'il était là et qu'il serait toujours là.

Jack : Racontes moi Ianto. Depuis le début


	7. Toute l'histoire : Point de vue de Ianto

**Chapitre 7 : Toute l'histoire : Point de vue de Ianto.**

Ianto : C'est une longue histoire Jack. Mais ce qu'on va faire on a pas le choix.

Jack : Je sais que ça a du être difficile, mais je veux savoir.

Ianto : Cet homme Nick, il m'a sauvé, il était là quand je me suis réveillé, il m'a donné un antidote, je t'ai vu ensuite, tu étais inconscient, et à côté de nous, il y avait un autre moi, je lui est demandé ce qui se passait et il m'a dit que c'était la seule solution pour empêcher ce qui devait arriver d'arriver.

Jack : Et qu'est ce qui doit se passer ?

Ianto : Disons pour être plus rapide que si on ne fait rien, le Royaume Uni pourrait disparaitre. La faille risque d'aspirer à elle des anomalies qui se trouve ici, à Londres. La faille de Cardiff s'étend jusqu'ici. On ne s'en est pas rendu compte avant et au début j'ai eu du mal à le croire mais il m'a donné des preuves.

Jack : Comment il le sait ?

Ianto : Il ne me l'a pas dit, il a juste accepté de dire que il fallait que je l'aide sinon tout serait foutu.

Jack : D'accord, dis moi, est ce que tu lui fais confiance au moins ?

Ianto sans réfléchir : Oui, sans hésiter. Il est digne de confiance. Il m'a montré ce qui se passera si on ne fait rien.

Jack : C'est à dire ?

Ianto : Il avait une vidéo, il m'a dit qu'elle venait du futur, il me l'a montré et crois moi, c'est horrible. Il s'agissait de vidéo satellite et la planète est défigurée. Il n'y a plus de Royaume Uni, et une partie du reste de l'Europe à aussi disparut.

Jack : Quand est ce que ça doit se passer ?

Ianto : Il ne sais pas exactement, mais ça peut arriver à n'importe quel moment.

Jack : Et toi comment est ce qu'il a pu...

Ianto : Me sauver, je te l'ai dit avec un antidote.

Jack : Je sais, mais comment a t-il pu te convaincre de ne rien me dire ?

Ianto : C'était mon idée.

Voyant que Jack semblait de nouveau en colère Ianto lui prit doucement la main.

Ianto : Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça, et puis tu semblais t'être remis alors je ne voulais pas que tu souffres à nouveau en me retrouvant...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, Jack l'embrassait doucement.

Jack : Tu crois que je m'en suis remis ? Je pleurais chaque nuit et j'avais envie de le faire chaque jour. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. J'ai cru mourir de chagrin à chaque secondes. Tu crois vraiment que je serais revenu sur terre pour avoir ne serais-ce que certaines réponses à ton sujet si je ne t'aimais plus ?

Ianto : Alors tu...

Jack : Bien sur que oui Ianto, je t'aime.

Ianto : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

Jack : Parce que je suis un crétin. Et que j'ai été trop lâche pour te le dire.

Ianto : Je t'aime aussi.

Jack : Je le sais, toi au moins, tu as eu le courage de me le dire.

Ianto : Si tout se passe bien la faille sera calme pendant un moment, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps, mais un certains temps quand même.

Jack : Alors il va falloir le faire Ianto.

Ianto : Je sais, mais ça peut être dangereux.

Jack : Eh, tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses ?

Ianto : Non, mais...

Jack : Il ne peut rien m'arriver, tu le sais très bien.

Ianto : Mais...

Jack : Je te l'ai déjà dit Ianto, je reviens toujours.

Ils restèrent côte à côte un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la pluie se mette à tomber.

Jack : Manquait plus que ça. Tu as un endroit où aller ?

Ianto : Pas vraiment non, depuis qu'on est revenu on dort chez une vieille connaissance de Nick qui est partie en voyage, mais elle rentrait aujourd'hui.

Jack : Alors on a pas le choix, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, chez Jenny. Elle ne dira rien j'en suis sur. Et puis comme ça on pourra discuter avec elle, demain matin.

Jack regarda sa montre.

Jack : Enfin, plutôt toute à l'heure maintenant.

En effet, il était déjà plus de trois heure du matin, ils étaient tout les deux fatigués, et quelques heures de sommeil ne leur feraient pas de mal. Ils partirent donc en direction de chez Jenny Lewis, sans savoir que Nick était chez elle et qu'il lui racontait lui aussi toute son histoire.

**Je sais je sais c'est un chapitre très court mais je tenais vraiment à le mettre avant Noël donc voilà.**


	8. Toute l'histoire : Point de vue de Nick

**Chapitre 8 : Toute l'histoire : Point de vue de Nick**

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Jenny, allongés dans le lit, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre. Nick était arrivé peu après le départ de Jack. Jenny n'avait pas voulu le voir au début. Mais elle n'avait pas résisté, après tout elle l'aimait.

Ils ne dormaient pas, Jenny ne voulait pas dormir, elle avait trop peur qu'à son réveil, il ne soit plus là. Nick lui devait lui parler, lui raconter toute l'histoire. Depuis le début, il lui devait au moins ça. Elle avait souffert de son mensonge, il le savait, elle lui avait dit de vive voix. Il l'avait vu pleurer, et il avait détester ça.

Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse, elle se sentait bien, la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait caressait doucement ses cheveux.

Nick : Je savais ce qui allait se passer en entrant dans le C.R.A alors qu'il était en feu.

Jenny se releva doucement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait.

Nick : Un homme est venu à ma rencontre quelque mois auparavant, enfin pas vraiment une rencontre il s'agissait d'un hologramme. Il est apparu dans mon bureau au C.R.A. tard le soir, tout le monde était déjà parti. Il m'a dit qu'avant de me dire ce qu'il me voulait et qui il était, il devait me demander d'aller sauver une personne.

Jenny : Ianto ?

Nick : Oui, il m'a dit que c'est seulement avec son aide et avec celui de ses amis qu'on pourrait empêcher ce qui doit arriver d'arriver. Tu sais les créatures du futur, si tout se passe bien, elles n'existeront plus. J'y suis allé, il m'avait donné juste avant une adresse où trouver un clone inactif de Ianto.

Jenny : Tu as fait l'échange.

Nick : Exact, juste après lui avoir donné un antidote. Il lui a fallu quelques secondes seulement pour revenir à lui. Je lui ensuite tout raconter. Et puis quelques jours après il est réapparu.

Jenny : Ils vous a dit qui il était ?

Nick : Il m'a dit son prénom c'est tout. Il s'appelle Tyler. Il m'a dit qu'il vivait cinq siècle dans le futur. A l'époque où vivent les créatures. La créature qu'on a vu en ville, l'espèce de serpent géant, vient de cette époque, mais elle est dans la notre depuis un certains moment. Je ne sais pas quand exactement. Elle dévore les matière première de la terre, les roches, les minéraux, bref tout, c'est assez long. Le reste j'aimerais le raconter à Jack aussi, tu peux attendre demain ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête. Il ne la lâchait pas. Et elle ne faisait rien contre, elle aimait sa présence, elle se sentait très bien.

Jenny : Pourquoi as-tu fais croire à ta mort alors ?

Nick : Au début ce n'était pas prévu, pas du tout. Mais finalement avec Ianto on s'est dit que ça vaudrait mieux pour vous si vous restiez loin de nous. C'est très dangereux Jenny. On ne voulait pas vous mêler à tout ça, ni lui, ni moi ne supportions pas de rester loin de vous. Ianto a eu plus de mal à se laisser convaincre de le dire à Jack.

Jenny : Pourquoi maintenant ?

Nick voyait que Jenny se posait pas mal de questions, il savait qu'il devait lui répondre, elle méritait au moins ça, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de idée, il était revenu pour deux choses, elle. Et faire ce qu'il devait faire. Mais c'était pour elle en premier.

Nick : Je ne suis pas revenu simplement parce que la situation est grave, elle l'est c'est vrai, mais on a encore un peu de temps. La vrai raison c'est que je suis revenu pour toi, tu me manquais. Et même si je ne laissais rien paraitre avant ma disparition, je t'aimais déjà beaucoup plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.

Jenny n'en reviens pas de ces derniers aveux, elle n'aurais jamais cru qu'il l'aimait, elle pensait lui être indifférente au début tout du moins, maintenant non, elle savait qu'il tenait à elle étant donné qu'il lui avait prouvé deux fois depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa vie.

Elle se pencha et l'embrasse tendrement, Nick la serre plus fort contre lui et la fait basculer sous lui.

Pendant ce temps Jack et Ianto rentre dans l'appartement, Jack tient la main du jeune homme, il ne veut pas le lâcher, il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

A peine entrés, ils entendirent des bruits suspects provenant de la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils se sourirent et se rendirent, main dans le main dans la chambre de Jenny.


	9. Moments d'accalmie

**Chapitre 9 : Moments d'accalmie.**

_Chambre de Jenny_

Jenny se réveilla en première, elle avait eu peur de le voir parti à son réveil, mais il était là, il la tenait dans ses bras, elle était dos tout contre lui, elle se retourna légèrement comme pour se rassurer qu'il était bien là.

Nick : Bonjour.

Elle lui sourit et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Jenny : Bonjour.

Nick ne savait pas quoi dire, hier il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à lui dire un jour. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle se posait des questions.

Nick : Jenny ?

Elle s'était blottie contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille à nouveau.

Jenny : Oui ?

Nick : Je le pensais tu sais… Ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, enfin cette nuit.

Elle sourit doucement contre lui, elle savait qu'il était sincère, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Il ne mentait pas. Elle se redressa doucement.

Jenny : Je sais, moi aussi.

Il sourit, la serra dans ses bras et lui posa un baiser sur la tempe. En fin de compte il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir tout dit. Il était heureux de savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

_Chambre d'amis._

Jack n'en voulait plus à Ianto, plus du tout. Il aurait tout donné pour le retrouver et là il était près de lui. Il était heureux.

Ils étaient tout les deux depuis un petit moment. Mais ils restaient l'un contre l'autre trop heureux de s'être enfin retrouvé.

Ianto : Jack ? Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour ?

Jack lui caressa doucement la joue.

Jack : C'est déjà fait.

Ianto semblait étonné il lui avait vivre un enfer pendant près d'un an, il lui avait menti et il lui pardonnait déjà. Voyant son trouble Jack le serra tout contre lui. Ianto ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire.

Jack : Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour t'en vouloir.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, appréciant d'être à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Ils se levèrent ensuite. Après s'être habillés, ils allèrent vers la cuisine où ils virent Nick et Jenny en train de préparé le petit déjeuner pour quatre.

Ils n'étaient même pas étonnés de voir les deux hommes chez la jeune femme.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme, ils ne parlaient pas encore de ce qui devrait se passer dans les prochains jours. Ils voulaient encore profiter de ce moment de calme. Nick savait qu'il avait encore certaines choses à dire, mais pour le moment il attendait.

Il était près de midi, ils avaient passé la mâtiné à discuter, apprendre à se connaitre. Ils avaient ri aussi. Chacun d'entre eux dut avouer qu'ils avaient passé un agréable moment. Puis ils en étaient venu au sujet qui les avait réuni.

Jack : Ce Tyler… Vous ne savez rien de lui.

Nick : Je sais son prénom, en espérant qu'il soit vrai. Mais étant donné qu'il vit cinq siècle dans le futur ça va être difficile de le trouver, c'est lui qui me trouve en général. Et en plus à chaque fois qu'il apparait il a un visage différent.

Jack : Et comment on va le trouver ce Tyler ?

Ianto : C'est ça le problème. On sait quoi faire, mais on ne sait pas comment on va s'y prendre.

Jack : Comment ça ?

Nick : Il faut aller… Dans le futur, et le trouver.

Jenny : Avec une anomalie ?

Nick : Exact. Celle de Christine Johnson. Où alors celle du Hangar. Elles conduisent toutes les deux dans le futur.

Jenny : Je peux savoir comment tu sais ça, tu n'étais déjà plus là ?

Nick : Je te surveillais de loin.

Ianto : Il dit vrai, il vous a suivi vous et votre équipe. Au cas où. Et après votre démission il vous surveillais vous.

Jenny lui sourit doucement, encore une preuve qu'il tenait à elle.

Nick : Le problème c'est qu'il nous faut de l'aide, seul on y arrivera pas.

Jack : Comment ça ? C'est si terrible que ça ?

Nick : Ces créatures sont très dangereuses, vraiment très dangereuses. Elles se repèrent par Eco-localisation. Le moindre bruit et une centaines de ces créatures sera autour de nous.

Jack : Et à qui voulez vous demander ?

Nick : Le C.R.A est équipé pour lutter contre elles.

Jenny : Ils vont être surpris, tu as déjà prévenu Connor et Abby, mais les autres ça va leur faire un choc.

Ianto : On a pas vraiment le choix. Si ce Tyler peut empêcher ces créatures de se manifester, on a pas le choix du tout.


	10. Au CRA

**Chapitre 10 : Au C.R.A.**

Ils devaient prévenir le C.R.A. de toute façon ils n'avaient pas le choix, les anomalies dont-ils avaient besoin étaient gardés par des militaires, Nick regardait Jenny, il savait ce qu'elle avait en tête et qu'elle n'en démordrait pas. Elle viendrait avec lui. Jack irait aussi, lui ne risquerait rien du tout, même si Ianto avait peur d'être à nouveau séparé de lui. Ensemble, ils seraient plus fort. Mais il restait le problème de Lester qui apparut rapidement lors de la conversation.

Jenny : Lester va avoir du mal à croire tout ce qu'on va leur dire.

Jack : Comment il est-ce Lester ?

Nick : Il me déteste, mais je pense qu'il nous écoutera.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tout les quatre vers le C.R.A. ils ne savaient pas quoi dire exactement, surtout que Nick était censé être mort, Jenny avait démissionné. Ils auraient aussi du mal à entrer.

Ils étaient arrivés, Nick et Jenny étaient nostalgiques de se retrouver ici.

Ianto : Quelqu'un sait comment entrer sans se faire virer ?

Jenny : Où sans qu'on ne tire sur Nick avant qu'on lui ai raconté.

Jack et Ianto ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, Nick lui sourit.

Nick : C'est juste ce qu'elle a voulu faire en me voyant.

- On peut peut-être vous aider à entrer.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Connor et Abby. Jenny et Nick leur présenta leur nouveau amis. Ils restèrent à l'extérieur pendant quelques minutes, puis ils entrèrent. Se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de Lester mais furent arrêter par Becker et ses hommes alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés.

Becker : Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Nick : On allait le faire avant que vous ne débarquiez avec vos armes braquées sur nous.

Lester : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Ianto parla tout bas à Jack.

Ianto : Ils ne doivent pas te toucher avec leurs armes sinon ton secret risque d'être découvert.

Jack : Je sais, mais je préfèrerais être touché plutôt que ce soit toi.

Ils se tenaient la main. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer.

_Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Lester._

_C'est pas vrai, les problèmes s'enchaînes. Un troupeau de tricératops dans une colonie de vacances, heureusement ils sont vite repartis. Un serpent géant, mais bon il est reparti avant qu'on ne le voit. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe. Depuis la mort de Cutter tout dérape. _

Il est en train de remplir des rapports quand il entend des voix.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? _

Il se lève et sort de son bureau, il demande ce qu'il se passe et est plus que surpris de voir Nick Cutter devant ses yeux. Il descend. Rejoignant Becker et ses hommes.

Lester : Voyez vous ça, des revenants.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, se contentant de passer son regard sur chacun des visages. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Quant à eux il ne savait pas quoi dire précisément. Ils n'eurent rien besoin de dire.

Alors que Danny les rejoignait, une voix se fit entendre.

_Êtes vous réunis ?_

Jack : Qui a dit ça ?

Ianto : Tyler. Mais d'habitude il se montre.

_Attendez j'ai un petit problème technique, vous devriez me voir d'ici quelques secondes._

En effet au bout de quelques secondes une image apparut devant eux.

Ianto : Encore un Tyler différent.

Tyler : Désolé mais c'est pour me protéger.

L'homme où plutôt l'hologramme était grand, blond et avait les yeux noirs. Ils se tourna vers Nick puis vers Ianto.

Tyler : Je vois que vous êtes au C.R.A.

Lester : Et qui êtes vous ?

Tyler : Tyler James. Je suis dans le futur. Dans le futur que vous connaissez, que en tout cas certains d'entre vous avez visité.

Danny : Et que voulez vous ?

Tyler : Autant commencer depuis le début, vous comprendrez plus facilement.

Tyler sortit une sorte de télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton. Une carte apparut au dessus d'eux. Une carte représentant la Terre.


	11. Tyler

**Chapitre 11 : Tyler**

Tyler : Voici la Terre telle que vous la connaissez, cinq continents bien définis. Et voici la Terre telle que moi, et les gens qui vivent avec moi la connaissons.

Il appuya sur un autre bouton et une autre carte apparue au dessus de leur tête. Ils regardaient tous avec dégout. Jenny prit la main de Nick qui la serra pour la rassurer. Jack regarda Ianto qui semblait surpris de ce qu'il voyait, ce Tyler ne leur avait pas tout dit.

Abby : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Tyler : La Faille mélangé aux Anomalies a fait disparaitre beaucoup de villes et par la même occasion une grande partie de la plupart des continents. Et les créatures n'arrangent rien. En cinq cent ans, la Terre a été défigurée.

Jenny : Comment vous faites pour vous en sortir ?

Tyler : On vit sous terre. Dans des villes installées pour notre survie, mais c'est loin d'être l'idéal.

Lester : Et que voulez vous qu'on fasse ?

Tyler : Il y a une faille, c'est elle la génératrice des anomalies. Elles ne disparaîtront pas, jamais. La faille elle-même ne pouvant pas disparaitre. Mais la créatures qui vit sous terre a ouvert une sorte de crevasse qui relie Cardiff à Londres. Cette crevasse est devenu une sorte de canal reliant la faille aux anomalies. C'est la faute de la créature que vous avez vu hier. Cet espèce de serpent, à notre époque nous l'appelons le roi des serpents. Je pense que vous savez pourquoi.

Jenny : Oui je vois très bien.

Jack : Donc en fait si je peux dire c'est comme si la faille s'étendait jusqu'ici. Vous avez eu de la chance de ne tomber que sur des créatures du passé ou du futur.

Connor : Sur quoi d'autres devrait on tombé ?

Jack : Vous ne nous croiriez pas si on vous le disait.

Tyler : Mais il a raison, la faille n'influe que sur les anomalie pas sur le reste, en tout cas pour moment. C'est pour ça que je vous contact maintenant. Afin que vous empêchiez que ça se produise.

Danny : Quoi ?

Tyler : Ce que vous voyez sur cette carte. Nous pourrions le faire mais nous n'en avons pas les moyens, nous n'avons pas d'armes et nous ne sommes pas capable de retourner à l'époque où la créature qui dévore a été créée.

Jack : Vous n'avez pas d'anomalie à traverser pour retourner à cette époque ?

Tyler : Si bien sur, mais c'est ça le problème. Les gens du futur sont victimes d'une mutation génétique qui nous empêche de traverser, si quelqu'un la traverse, il meurt ; ça a commencé progressivement, et je pense que d'ici un siècle plus personne ne pourra vivre dans un monde avec des anomalies.

Lester : Et qui êtes vous, je ne parle pas de votre nom, mais qui êtes vous dans toute cette histoire ?

Tyler se tourna vers Jack et Ianto, ils en comprirent pas vraiment pourquoi il les regardait eux. Puis il sourit.

Tyler : Je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez. Effacer la mémoire a été très efficace.

Jack : Vous voulez rire ?

Ianto : De quoi il parle ?

Jack : Après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, j'ai reçu de l'aide d'un vieil ami. Et on a réussi a effacer la mémoire de toute les personnes. Afin d'empêcher la panique. On est remonté très loin, en effaçant uniquement les évènements grave. Personne n'est au courant, à part Gwen bien sur, on l'a aussi inscrit dans les dossiers. Donc c'est pour ça qu'il sait.

Ianto avait remarqué que la voix de Jack tremblait à l'évocation de ce qui s'était passé un an auparavant. Il resserra son emprise sur la main qu'il tenait toujours.

Ianto : Donc si j'ai bien suivi ce que tu viens de dire, ce sont…

Jack le regarda, lui sourit. Et se retourna ensuite vers Tyler.

Jack : Torchwood.


	12. La Mission

**Chapitre 12 : La Mission.**

Tyler : Exact.

Ianto : Vous êtes de Torchwood ?

Tyler : Oui, moi et les autres, enfin on est tous de Torchwood en quelques sortes. Là où nous vivons même les enfants ont leur rôle à jouer.

Connor : C'est quoi Torchwood ?

Jack : C'est une organisation qui…

Jack hésita avant de continuer comment leur dire ce qu'étais Torchwood. Il inspira un bon coup et se ravisa.

Jack : C'est une très longue histoire.

Tyler : Est-ce que vous allez venir ?

Nick : Pas de problème.

Ils acceptèrent, Lester et les autres avaient du mal à comprendre comment Nick pouvait être là, mais ils poseraient les questions plus tard. Jack allait parler mais Ianto le retint par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

Jack : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Ianto ?

Ianto : Tu ne peux pas y aller Jack !

Jack : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Ianto : Tu viens du futur. Autrement dit tu as dans tes gênes des mutations qui te tueront si tu traverses.

Jack : Je reviens toujours Ianto. Tu le sais.

Ianto : Ils le sauront !

Jack : Toujours a vouloir veiller sur moi.

Ianto : Je ne veux pas qu'on soit à nouveau séparé. Pas encore.

Jack posa ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

Jack : Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je leur fais confiance. Je pense qu'on ne risque rien avec eux.

Ianto : Je préfèrerais ne pas prendre ce risque.

Jack : Mais tu sais autant que moi qu'on a pas le choix du tout.

Ianto : Oui je le sais.

Jack : Alors on va y aller tout les deux. Et on reviendra également tout les deux.

Ianto : D'accord.

Ils rejoignirent les autres. Ils devaient se rendre à l'anomalie.

Jack : Tu en as déjà vu toi des anomalies ?

Ianto : Non, mais je sais que ce sont des failles spatiaux temporelles.

Ils sortirent du C.R.A. La mission allait être dangereuse, mais ils étaient nombreux, Avec de grandes chances ils s'en sortiraient sans dommages.

Ils choisirent la faille se trouvant dans le Hangar à l'aéroport, ils étaient certains d'atterrir dans un endroit qu'ils connaissaient. Ianto étaient toujours nerveux, Jack allait mourir une fois de l'autre côté.

Jack : Vous y avez déjà été dans le futur ?

Danny : Oui, deux fois. La seconde on y est resté plus longtemps.

Jack : Comment c'est ?

Danny : Chaotique, on ne savait même pas qu'il restait des hommes, on en a jamais vu. Par contre des créatures il y en a à la pelle.

Ils discutèrent un moment, durant tout le trajet, ils parlèrent de ce qu'étaient les anomalies. Ils arrivèrent au hangar un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils descendirent de voitures et prirent autant d'armes qu'ils le pouvaient, ils savaient qu'ils allaient en avoir besoin. Connor s'occupa de la machine, ils devaient d'abord rouvrir l'anomalie, elle était bloquée depuis leur retour. Ils avaient de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas refermée.

Une fois sur place Jack et Ianto furent surpris de voir une boule de lumière dorée qui flottait à environ deux mètres du sol. Mais ils le furent encore plus quand Connor eut fini d'installer la machine et que l'anomalie fut débloquée.

Jack : Waouh.

Ianto : Dire que je pensais avoir tout vu.

Ils finirent de se préparer, puis ils entrèrent dans l'anomalie. Jack et Ianto suivirent Danny et son équipe. Ianto avait toujours peur pour Jack mais ce dernier le rassurait en lui tenant la main.

Une fois de l'autre côté ils virent l'équipe prête à partir vers ce qui semblait vraiment être le Chaos. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'avancer que Jack s'écroula.


	13. Dans Le Futur

**Chapitre 13 : Dans le Futur**

Jack venait de mourir, Ianto détestait le voir mort. Depuis toujours, il savait certes qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir et qu'il revenait toujours, savoir que pendant quelques secondes voir même quelques minutes la mort le séparait de lui, Ianto trouvait ça insupportable.

Ianto : Allez reviens.

Tout les autres regardait Ianto qui tentait de réveiller Jack, Becker s'était avancé et avait dit qu'il était mort. Nick semblait au courant de ce qui allait se passer, Jenny lui dit tout bas.

Jenny : Tu me caches encore quelque chose.

Il sourit en entendant ce ton qui était loin d'être une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation.

Nick : Je ne pensais pas que cette partie de l'histoire de Ianto soit vraie. Mais vu comment il réagit peut-être que c'est bien le cas.

Jenny : De quoi tu parles ?

Nick : Selon Ianto, Jack ne peut pas mourir.

Elle allait dire que s'était impossible mais elle n'eut pas le temps, Jack revenait à la vie.

Becker : S'est impossible, il était mort !

Ianto : Jack !

Jack : Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Laisses moi juste récupérer une minute.

Ianto s'accrochait à Jack comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et ce dernier se laissait faire. Depuis près d'un an il n'y avait eu personne pour le prendre dans ses bras quand il mourait. Et là il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Au bout d'une minute Jack put se relever aidé de Ianto. Il se sentait mieux. Même si il détestait toujours autant mourir. Voyant que tout le monde le regardait étrangement, Jack sourit.

Jack : Ne cherchez pas à savoir, c'est une très longue histoire et vous ne croirez pas un seul mot de ce que je vous dirais.

Becker : Vous étiez mort, je ne suis pas fou.

Jack : Exact, j'étais mort. Mais je ne le suis plus. Donc à moins que vous voulez perdre votre temps, on peut y aller ?

Jack pouvait voir que mis à part Nick et Ianto, tout le monde avait une tête qu'il adorait voir, celle qu'avait les gens quand ils se rendaient compte qu'une vie existait bel et bien ailleurs.

Jack : Vous devriez voir votre tête. Je ne me lasse pas de ce spectacle.

Ianto : Tu veux dire, de voir les visages traumatisés des gens qui assistent à tes résurrections ?

Jack : Exactement.

Connor : Comment….

Jack : Non, ne cherchez pas à savoir.

Ianto : Tu vas bien ?

Jack : Oui ça va. La meilleure mort depuis bien longtemps.

Ils restèrent un moment avant de se diriger vers la ville chaotique. Elle était exactement comme l'avaient décrit Danny et les autres. De la poussière, de la rouille, du vide, des ruines. Rien que ça. Jack tenait la main de Ianto, ce monde avait l'air très dangereux, il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue et risquer qu'il lui arriver quelque chose.

Ianto : Tu sais, je ne vais pas partir !

Jack sourit à sa remarque, il savait que Ianto ne partirait plus. Il resterait avec lui. Il allait parler quand ils entendirent des cris non humains provenant de quelque part autour d'eux, ils ne savaient pas d'où, personne, ne savait d'où provenait ce cri. Ils virent Becker pointer son arme ainsi que Dany. Ils comprirent que les créatures dont-ils leur avaient parlé devaient sans doute arriver.

Au bout d'une minute il aperçurent des créatures juste devant eux, à quelques mètres. Ils étaient cacher par un immeuble en ruine, pour le moment ils ne risquaient rien, mais si les créatures avançaient ils seraient en danger.

Jack : Je suppose que c'est d'elles dont vous nous parliez.

Jack chuchotait, il se rappelait très bien que ces animaux réagissait aux bruits.

Nick : Exact, on a intérêt à se tirer et vite fait.

Ianto : Et comment vous comptez faire, on est encerclés.

Dany : Déjà, il faut faire le moins de bruits possible, voir même aucun bruit, sinon, on est mort.

Ils commencèrent à avancer. Le plus lentement possible. En faisant attention où ils marchaient, évitant les bout de métal autre objets trainant sur le sol.

Ils virent un groupe de trois créatures quia arrivaient vers eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se collèrent au premier mur qu'ils trouvèrent. Ils allaient tirer sur elle quand un gamin d'une douzaine d'année arriva devant eux.

Gamin : Vite, venez, suivez moi, je vous conduit à Tyler.


	14. Sous terre

**Chapitre 14 : Sous terre.**

Ils suivirent le gamin, il était très discret, il ne devait vraiment pas avoir plus de douze ans. Il avait les cheveux bruns et le teint mâte. Il le conduisit jusque dans un bâtiment abandonné. Il ouvrit une porte à l'intérieur. Une fois tout le monde entré dans la pièce, il enclencha ce qui ressemblait à un système de sécurité.

Dany : C'est pour quoi ?

Gamin : Quand une créature approche de ce bâtiment, un son très strident qu'elles seules entendent se produit. Elles s'éloignent comme ça.

Le Gamin souleva un fauteuil de ses propres mains, il semblait plus fort que ce qu'il paraissait. En dessous du fauteuil se trouvait un passage menant vers les sous sols.

Gamin : Il faut passer par ici pour aller en ville. C'est le moins rapide, mais le plus sur.

Ils descendirent sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment, dans le silence, en entendant des cris de créatures provenant de la surface.

Gamin : Ne vous en faites pas, les tunnels sont doublés d'un métal très solide, il n'y a aucun risque.

Jack : Je peux savoir pourquoi Tyler a envoyé un enfant nous réceptionner si je puis dire ?

Gamin : Si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été un autre enfant. On est plus léger, plus rapide et plus souple que la plupart des adultes. On est les seuls ou presque qui nous rendons à la surface.

Jenny : C'est dangereux, vous ne risquez rien ?

Gamin : Bien sur que oui. Mais on a pas le choix. Et puis il y a moins d'accident depuis quelques années. Mais entre neuf et treize ans on est éclaireur, ensuite on apprend à se servir d'armes.

Abby : Une arme, à ton âge ?

Gamin : On grandit vite ici.

Ianto : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Gamin : Chino ! Je sais déjà qui vous êtes, tous. Quand il a su que vous viendrez, Tyler m'a montré qui je devrais voir. J'ai appris vos prénoms et ce que vous faisiez. J'ai du mal à croire que Torchwood ai changé à ce point, toujours le même but, mais les créatures ont changés.

Jack : Tu m'étonnes… Euh, quand tu dis changés, tu veux dire que celles dont ont s'occupait avant ont…

Chino : Oui, où plutôt, elles ne sont pas réapparues. Au début oui, mais les créatures les éliminaient. Donc maintenant juste celles qu'on a et croyez moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

Jack : Torchwood avec des enfants, j'aurais jamais imaginé ça.

Ianto : Normal, c'est dangereux.

Nick : Une question Chino, Torchwood à changé, et le CRA ?

Chino : C'est plus compliqué, tout est un paradoxe en quelques sortes. Je n'ai pas trop compris. Tyler vous expliquera mieux que moi, mais ce que je sais, c'est que après votre sois disant mort et un évènement qui se serait produit l'année prochaine, quelqu'un aura tout changé, je préfère que Tyler vous le dise.

Nick : Ok.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, pendant près de vingt minutes, ils longèrent des couloirs. Plus ou moins grands avant d'atteindre une porte en bois.

Dany : Pas très solide.

Chino : Aucune créature n'a jamais atteint les portes. Pas une fois, enfin depuis ma naissance. On les a installées pour définir les limites et savoir quand quelque chose approche. Des animaux vivent encore mais sous terre, comme nous.

Il ouvrit la porte, et ils entrèrent. Ils furent très surpris, tous autant qu'ils sont. La ville était loin d'être petite comme ils l'avaient imaginés. Elle s'étendait loin devant eux. Et il y avait deux étages. Au milieu se trouvait un lac sous terrain. L'eau était claire, et une bâche transparente le recouvrait, sans doute pour éviter toutes saletés de tomber dans l'eau. Les maison n'étais pas très élaborées. Mais semblaient confortable. C'était loin d'être le paradis, mais ça semblait sur.

Chino : Tyler habite pas très loin d'ici. Il sera avec d'autres personnes. Ils ont tout prévus ensemble, c'est Tyler le chef, mais ils sont plusieurs à avoir réfléchis à tout ça.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à l'emplacement de la maison de Tyler, ils allaient enfin savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils furent un peu étonnés de voir que la maison n'était pas plus grande que celle des autres.

Chino : Tyler ! On est là.

Un homme sortit, il était grand, les cheveux blond foncés, les yeux bleus. Il leur sourit et tendit la main vers Jack qui la serra, il se posait des questions, mais rien n'empêchait la politesse, il serra ensuite la main des autres hommes et femmes présent. Puis il se retourna vers Chino.

Homme : Tout c'est bien passé ?

Chino : Oui, ça va.

Il se retourna vers eux à nouveau.

Tyler : Bon, il est tant de me présenter, Je suis Tyler.


	15. chez Tyler

**Chapitre 15 : Chez Tyler**

Ils le regardèrent, ils ne ressemblait pas au Tyler qu'ils avaient vu au CRA, ni à ceux que Nick et Ianto avait déjà vu. Il leur souriait, il se doutait qu'ils se posaient plein de questions. Et le temps était venu de tout leur révéler.

Tyler : Vous êtes venus nombreux, tant mieux. Vous avez sans doute des questions, alors allez y !

Jack : Tout d'abord, Est-ce que Tyler est votre vrai prénom ?

Tyler : Très bonne question ! Je n'en ai aucune idée. Probablement pas, c'est la jeune femme qui m'a prise sous son aile qui m'a donné ce nom, ils m'ont trouvé errant à la surface quand j'étais ado. J'ai sans doute était attaqué par les créatures et je viens sans doute d'une autre ville.

Connor : Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

Tyler : Oui, plusieurs, une dizaine. On est en contact avec eux. Tout les jours, on envoie des messages, pour voir si ils vont bien, si les villes n'ont pas trop de problèmes.

Connor : Comment vous faites ?

Tyler : On a des radios qui fonctionnent à longues distances.

Connor : Vous êtes pas si démunis alors.

Tyler : C'est grâce à quelqu'un. Un homme qui a inventer beaucoup de chose il y a très longtemps, on a trouvé ses plans et construit tout ce qu'on pouvait.

Nick : Qui ?

Tyler : Ça je ne peux pas vous le dire, si on dit trop de chose sur l'avenir ça peut avoir des répercussion non voulues. On a calculé ce qu'on devait faire pour tout changer.

Nick : Ok, une question encore, Chino nous a dit que Torchwood avait changé mai que pour le CRA c'était plus compliqué.

Tyler : Exact, ceci doit être changé de toute façon alors je peux tout dire, mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu confus. Avant de continuer, entrez, vous serez plus à l'aise.

Il les fit entrer, Chino quitta les lieux et s'enfonça dans la ville. La maison de Tyler était simple, mais accueillante. Ils s'assirent sur ce qui semblait être des poufs avant que Tyler ne leur explique.

Tyler : Bon, avant de tout vous dire, sachez que rien est encore arrivé pour vous et que si tout change, rien arrivera.

Nick : Ok, pourquoi ce que vous dites n'a rien de rassurant ?

Tyler : Parce que hors du contexte, ça peut être effrayant. Après votre mort, Nick, l'équipe à continuer, ça vous le savez déjà, mais d'ici huit mois environ, quelque chose serait arrivé et la plupart serait mort. Quelqu'un aurait pris la tête de l'équipe et aurait tout changés, le CRA n'aurait plus été le même. Au lieu de chercher les créatures et de les renvoyer chez eux, il les aurait examiné, et changé.

Jack : Une minute, si Nick est là, et il est bien là, ces créatures n'aurait pas du exister c'est ça ?

Tyler : Pas tout à fait, il faut aussi se débarrasser du serpent. Il est en quelque sorte le père de ces créatures. Si il est détruit, tout ira bien. Et ils ne mourront pas, étant donné que c'est lui qui les aurait tué, désolé d'être si direct.

Dany : Ce n'est rien, mais savoir qu'on aurait du mourir, c'est difficile.

Tyler : Ne vous en faites pas, il suffit juste de réussir.

Jack : Une autre question, tout ce que j'ai entendu jusque là à rapport avec le CRA, alors pourquoi avoir fait appel à nous ?

Tyler : Parce que cette créature n'est pas uniquement du futur.

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer, en tout cas pour Jack et Ianto, ils comprirent tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

Ianto : Vous êtes sérieux ?

Tyler : Malheureusement oui. Après votre départ Capitaine, beaucoup de dossiers vous ont été volés, et pas que des dossiers. Et ce type qui a pris la tête du CRA a combiner l'ADN d'une créature à celle d'une des votre.

Dany : Quelle genre de créature ?

Tyler : Je ne sais pas si vous êtes prêt à entendre cette réponse !

Jack : Croyez le !

Nick : Alors cette partie aussi est vraie ! Moi qui pensait que vous étiez à moitié fou.

Jack : Tu lui avais dit ?

Ianto : Il avait le droit de savoir. Tu m'en veut ?

Jack lui sourit. Comment lui en vouloir ?

Tyler : Ce que j'ai lu sur vous est vrai alors ?

Jack : Vous le savez ?

Tyler : Euh oui.

Il s'adressa aux autres.

Tyler : On devrait sortir un moment, ils ont à parler ces deux là.

Ils sortirent, ne cherchant pas en savoir plus. Ianto regardait Jack, il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Ianto : De quoi parlait-il Jack ?

Jack hésita un moment, il aurait du lui dire depuis le début, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur retrouvaille, le moment n'était jamais venu. Mais là ce n'était plus le cas.

Ianto : Jack ?

Jack : De notre fils.


	16. revelations

**Chapitre 16 : Révélations.**

Ianto avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle, son fils, leur fils, Jack lui avait caché leur enfant. Mais étrangement il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait un fils. Même si il lui en voulait de lui avoir cacher.

Jack : Tu m'en veux, je le sais, tu as le droit d'être en colère. Mais je ne savais pas comment te dire que nous avons un fils.

Ianto ne disait rien, il regardait dans le vide. Jack mis sa main dans sa poche et sortit une petite photo. Il la lui montra.

Ianto la prit entre ses mains et regarda son fils. Il était encore tout petit. Il était posé dans un petit berceau. Il dormait à poing fermé.

Jack : Il avait deux mois sur cette photo. Un mois après mon départ je me suis rendu compte que j'attendais un enfant, ton enfant. Il survivait même quand je mourrais, il s'accrochait à la vie, à moi. Je ne voulais pas le voir quand il est né. J'étais malheureux quand je le regardais. On m'a dit de le faire adopter.

Ianto détourna rapidement son regard vers Jack.

Ianto : Tu l'as…

Jack : Non, je ne pouvais pas, il était une partie de toi, de nous. Même si j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'occuper de lui, et qu'on m'aidait beaucoup, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'abandonner.

Ianto regardait sa photo, il avait envie de le voir, de voir son enfant, leur enfant.

Jack : Il a six mois maintenant. Il est en sécurité sur le vaisseau que j'ai quitté, je l'ai confié à une amie digne de confiance. Elle veille très bien sur lui.

Ianto ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, il sait que Jack aurait fini par lui dire. Mais il aurait aimé savoir dès le début qu'ils avaient un fils.

Jack s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il voulait qu'il lui pardonne. Qu'il puisse lui présenter son fils tout en étant à ses côtés.

Jack : Pardonnes moi, je t'en pris ! Je te l'aurais dis. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment.

Ianto regardait toujours la photo avec le bébé. Il sourit, il avait un fils, avec Jack en plus. Il resserra son étreinte sur Jack, celui-ci fut rassuré.

Jack : Tu me pardonnera un jour ?

Ianto sourit, c'était la même question que Jack lui avait posé peu après leur rencontre.

Ianto : C'est déjà fait, je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir !

Jack sourit, la même réponse qu'il lui avait donné.

Ianto : Comment il s'appelle ?

Jack sourit : Yann.

_Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur._

Jenny : Jack lui a caché quelque je suppose !

Tyler : Oui et pas des moindre croyez moi !

Dany : Dites, de quelles créatures Jack, Ianto et vous parliez ?

Tyler : Torchwood s'occupe de créatures qui ne viennent pas seulement d'un autre temps, mais aussi d'un autre monde. Essayez de deviner, je ne peux rien dire de plus.

Jenny : Nick ?

Nick : Ianto m'a dit qu'avec son équipe il s'occupait des aliens.

Personne ne répondit trop surpris par ce que venait de dire Nick.

Tyler : Le serpent, est moitié alien et moitié créature du futur. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est parvenu dans le passé par une anomalie, et qu'il y est resté jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il a grandi. Mais il est de plus en plus puissant.

Dany : Quand pourrions nous y allez ?

Tyler : La nuit, ça vaut mieux. L'anomalie est assez loin on peut passer par pas mal de souterrain, mais une fois à l'extérieur la nuit, les créatures vous verront moins clair, et si vous faites moins de bruit, tout ira bien. Je viendrais avec vous jusqu'à l'anomalie pour vous donner les dernières indications, Chino viendra aussi, il connait mieux les souterrains.

Nick : On va rester ici en attendant.

Tyler : Visiter la ville, je suis sur que pas de chose vont vous surprendre, ne quittez pas les enceintes de la ville par contre, vous seriez en danger.

Tyler allait dire quelque chose mais une petite voix l'en empêcha.

… : Papa !

Tyler se retourna et sourit.

Tyler : Je vous présente ma fille, Alana.

Ils sourirent, puis Danny arrêta, il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment étrange de connaitre cette petite fille. Ses cheveux châtains clair. Les même yeux que sont père.

Danny réfléchit un instant qui lui parut une éternité, les même yeux que Tyler, les même yeux que son frère. Matt.


	17. Doutes

**Chapitre 17 : Doutes**

_Mon frère ! Non c'est impossible, mais pourtant cette petite fille, Alana, ressemble à Matt, les même yeux, et mis à part ses cheveux plus foncés, elle a la même forme de visage. Mais il s'appelle Tyler. Quoique il a dit qu'il avait été trouvé adolescent dans la ville au dessus. Il ne se souvient de rien, ni de moi, ni de nos parents, ni même de l'époque à laquelle il vient, mais ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, sa fille ressemble tellement à Matt. _

Jenny : Tout va bien Danny ?

_Mon frère, c'est peut-être mon frère. Je suis sur même, que c'est Matt. Alana lui ressemble beaucoup trop. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard._

Jenny : Danny ?

Danny : Oui ça va !

Danny s'enfuit, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Nick : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Jenny : Je crois savoir, viens !

Nick la suivit sans hésiter. Ils suivirent Danny pendant un bon moment. Ils purent voir que la ville était classique, des maisons simples, des bâtiment plus grand dont on devinait l'utilité grâce aux nom écrits dessus, comme école, ou hôpital.

Nick : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Jenny : Il y a une quinzaine d'année environ, le frère de Danny a disparut dans une anomalie. Il a du mal à se dire qu'il soit mort. Comme l'anomalie le conduisait ici, il doit penser que son frère peut être ici.

Nick : Il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance.

Jenny : Toi et moi on le sait, mais lui a du mal.

Nick : On dirait que tu le connais plutôt bien.

Jenny : Et toi on dirait que tu es jaloux.

Nick : Pas du tout.

Jenny le regarda pendant un moment et lui sourit.

Nick : Bon ok, je le suis peut-être un petit peu.

Jenny : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'intéressait, mais moi, je n'avais que toi en tête.

Il sourit, et lui prit la main, ils marchèrent pendant encore un moment avant de trouver Danny, assis sur un petit muret. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et s'assirent chacun d'un côté.

Jenny : Vous savez que c'est impossible Danny.

Danny : Je n'y pensais même pas au début. C'est quand j'ai vu Alana.

Jenny : Sa fille ? Pourquoi ?

Danny resta silencieux puis il sortit son portefeuille. Il le tendit à Jenny qui regarda à l'intérieur. Elle fit de grands yeux qui inquiétèrent un peu Nick, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Danny : C'est Matt et moi quand on était gosse. Vous avez vu comment elle lui ressemble, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Nick : C'est vrai que c'est frappant.

Danny : Je sais que c'est lui.

Jenny : Tyler ?

Danny : Oui, il ne se souvient de rien et il a été trouvé adolescent, la même époque que quand mon frère a disparut. Je suis sur que c'est lui.

Nick : Vous avez la preuve ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas lui dire d'emblée que vous êtes son frère.

Danny : Pour le moment non, mais Matt a une cicatrice dans le dos, suite à un accident de voiture quand il avait huit ans.

_Pendant ce temps, Jack et Ianto._

Jack : Je voulais qu'il ai une partie de toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner ton prénom. C'était trop dur, alors j'ai choisi Yann.

Ianto : C'est un joli nom. Mais…

Jack : Quoi ?

Ianto : Ton amie, elle va nous le ramener ?

Jack : Bien sur que oui, je te l'ai dis, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, il est une partie de toi et aussi de moi. Notre fils. J'ai juste a appuyer sur ce bouton, là, tu vois, sur mon bracelet. Et le vaisseau se posera sur terre, avec Yann.

Ianto : J'ai envie de le voir !

Jack : Dès que tout est fini Ianto, dès qu'on retourne à notre époque je les appelle.

Ianto : Si je ne t'avais pas cacher que j'étais vivant j'aurais pu le voir dès le début.

Jack : Je ne t'en veux pas, je n'ai été très proche de lui au tout début, c'est Riath, mon amie qui s'occupait de lui. J'ai commencer il y a deux mois environ, pendant les quatre premiers mois, je vivais avec lui sans vraiment y être attaché.

Ianto regardait Jack, le pauvre semblait perdus, et s'en vouloir d'avoir été si distant avec leur fils.

Ianto : Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, on rattrapera le temps perdus. On prendra soin de lui, tout les deux.

Jack sourit : Oui, tout les deux.


	18. Discussions

**Chapitre 18 : Discussions.**

Jack : Quand on rentrera, tu voudras prévenir ta sœur ?

Ianto : Que lui as-tu dis ?

Jack : C'est Gwen qui lui a annoncé ta mort, mais une fois la mémoire de tous effacée, j'ai fais en sorte qu'elle croit que tu ai eu un accident de voiture.

Ianto : Je ne sais pas trop Jack, elle me manque mais comment lui dire que je suis vivant ?

Jack : Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, d'abord on termine cette mission.

Ianto : Je veux juste voir notre fils pour l'instant.

Jack : Je le sais.

Ils restèrent un moment, l'un contre l'autre à discuter de ce qu'ils feraient dans l'avenir, une fois cette mission terminé. Tyler entra dans la maison en portant sa fille dans ses bras, il leur présenta et la petite leur sourit.

Tyler : On partira ce soir, Chino nous guidera et on se rendra à l'anomalie. Je l'ai déjà dit aux autres.

Jack : Cette anomalie nous mènera où, enfin quand ?

Tyler : Fin du 20ème siècle. Il faudra éviter de voir vos double vous. Et surtout éviter de changer des choses qui ne doivent pas être changé. On remonte le temps uniquement pour tuer la créature qui vient d'arriver à cette époque.

Ianto : Mais quand on aura fais tout ça, notre faille sera moins active, ça je l'ai compris puisque elle ne sera plus aussi grande qu'avant, par contre les anomalies continueront d'exister ?

Tyler : Oui, je ne sais pas comment nous en débarrasser, ils devront continuer leur boulot.

Jack : Mais, comment vous avez su pour Yann ? Personne n'est au courant.

Ianto : Gwen non plus ?

Jack : Non, je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire. Elle ne sait pas que je peux donner la vie.

Tyler : C'est une histoire qui concerne votre futur, je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire.

Jack : Ecoutez, mon futur à changé au moment où vous avez aidé Nick à sauver Ianto. Alors rien de ce qui aurait du se passer ne se passera.

Tyler : Votre fils et vous auriez été séparé quand il aura eu une vingtaine d'année, il aurait réussi à retourner sur terre et sera devenu le chef de Torchwood. Donc c'est inscrit dans les dossiers que nous avons.

Ianto : Merci de l'avoir dit, j'ai pu apprendre plus vite que j'ai un fils.

Ils quittèrent la maison ensemble, Jack et Ianto voulaient profiter de cette journée afin de passer du temps ensemble avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ils voulaient rester ensemble, comme ils le faisaient avant que toutes cette histoire n'arrive.

Jack : Je te l'aurais dis tu sais, pour Yann ! Mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment te le dire, ni quand.

Ianto : Je le sais Jack, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me le dire quand on étais chez Jenny, tu te vois leur dire nous avons eu un fils tout les deux.

Jack : J'imagine leur tête, encore pire que celle qu'ils referont en me revoyant ressusciter cette nuit.

Ianto : Au fait, Gwen a eu son bébé ?

Jack : Oui, enfin je suppose, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la naissance de Yann, il venait de naitre quand je l'ai revue. Je ne voulais pas vraiment garder de lien avec qui que ce soit.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en se promenant, Jack lui racontait tout ce que Ianto voulait savoir sur leur fils. Il voulait, quand il le verrait, avoir l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Pendant ce temps, Danny réfléchissait, il devait savoir si Tyler était bien son frère, il en était persuadé, mais il devait en avoir la preuve. Il retourna chez Tyler, accompagné de Nick et Jenny, les autres faisaient connaissance avec les habitants de la ville.

Danny entra dans la maison, Tyler était en train de donner à boire à sa fille. La fillette était assise sur un pouf et Tyler venait de s'agenouiller près d'elle, et lui essuyait le visage. La petite souriait mais un geste maladroit lui fit renverser son verre sur la chemise de son père.

Tyler : C'est rien Alana.

Il lui remplit à nouveau son verre et lui tendit, elle le remercia d'un sourire, Danny était mal à l'aise. Tyler se leva et prit un autre T-shirt dans ce qui ressemblait à un coffre. Il enleva celui qu'il portait sur le dos et c'est là que Danny put la voir, la cicatrice dans le bas du dos, la même que Matt.

Danny : Et maintenant, vous pensez que je me trompe ?


	19. mon frère

**Chapitre 19 : Mon frère**

Nick et Jenny le regardait, Danny n'avait pas tort, ce n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence si Tyler avait cette cicatrice comme celle du frère de Danny. Et puis il y avait aussi beaucoup de similitude entre les deux histoires. Tyler finissait d'enfiler le T-shirt quand il entendit Danny parler.

Tyler : De quoi parlez vous ?

Il n'avait pas prévu que leur hôte entende ce qu'il disait, comment pouvait-il dire à cet homme qu'il venait de rencontrer, qu'il était son frère qui avait disparu depuis une quinzaine d'année ?

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Nick et Jenny restaient à l'écart, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, ni même comment Danny allait réagir.

Quand celui-ci leur avait exprimé son doute, ils avaient tentés de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas possible, que tout ça n'avait aucun sens, mais plus ils réfléchissaient plus ils se disaient qu'il y avait trop de coïncidence pour simplement dire « c'est impossible ! » après tout Helen Cutter avait bien vécu pendant près de dix ans dans le passé et dans le futur, alors pourquoi serais ce impossible pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il ne se souviens de rien, alors ils se disaient que c'était tout à fait possible cet homme devant eux soit bien le petit frère de Danny.

Tyler : Alors, de quoi parlez vous ?

Danny ne disait toujours rien, il avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait devant son frère qu'il croyait mort depuis quatorze ans mais c'est vrai que depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence des anomalies il avait retrouvé l'espoir de retrouver un jour son frère vivant.

Et il avait eu raison.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas Nick s'approcha de Tyler.

Nick : Imaginez vous que vous avez connu quelqu'un, que cette personne a disparu, sans aucune trace. Vous espérez la retrouver. Un jour ça arrive, vous la retrouvez, mais cette personne n'est plus exactement la même.

Jenny avait tout écouté, elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main doucement, elle savait qu'il avait déjà enduré ça, et il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments là, mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait elle. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

Nick continua son explication.

Nick : Danny est dans cette situation, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose bien évidement mais dans le fond c'est pareil. Il ne sait pas du tout comment réagir, et comment s'expliquer. Je le comprends, mais je ne peux pas vraiment vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit à sa place. Et il n'a pas l'air d'être prêt à vous le dire.

Tyler regarda Nick et il sourit.

Tyler : Vous parlez de Claudia Brown ?

Nick : Comment le savez-vous ?

Tyler : J'ai réussi à avoir des informations top secrète sur Torchwood, je suis donc également au courant de pas mal de chose vous concernant vous, et le C.R.A. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre vous et moi !

A partir de ce moment Nick ne savait plus quoi dire, ce n'était pas à lui dire la vérité à Tyler. C'est Danny son frère. Pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il y eu un grand silence, personne n'osait répondre à la question posée par Tyler, même Danny, à près tout, Tyler ne savait pas qu'il était son frère, qu'il était Matt. Mais il devait lui dire ne serais ce que pour lui, pour lui ôter ce poids des épaules, soulager sa conscience.

Il regarda vers Nick et Jenny, inspira un bon coup et se tourna finalement vers Tyler. Il hésita un court instant avant de finalement se décider.

Danny : Et bien, c'est difficile à dire.

Tyler : Soyez Direct.

Danny : Ok. Même si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Toi et moi on est frère.


	20. A convaincre

**Chapitre 20 : A convaincre**

Tyler ne réagissait pas à ce que Danny venait de dire. Nick et Jenny quittèrent la maison, ils savaient tout les deux que les deux hommes avaient besoin de parler. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer mais ils ne devaient pas être là. Ce n'était pas vraiment leurs affaires. Et puis ils avaient du temps, ils restait encore trois bonnes heures avant la tombés de la nuit.

Ils quittèrent donc la maison, les laissant s'expliquer.

A l'intérieur Tyler n'avait toujours pas répondu. Il regardait Danny qui semblait vraiment sérieux. Mais lui était persuadé qu'il se trompait. Il ne pouvait pas être son frère, c'était impossible, il vivait ici depuis trop longtemps.

Tyler : Vous vous trompez Danny, je suis désolé.

Danny : Je suis sur que non. Je ne me trompe pas. Il y a trop de coïncidences.

Tyler : Désolé Dany, mais c'est impossible. Je vis à cet époque depuis aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir.

Danny : Eh bien justement, tu as dis qu'on t'a trouvé alors que tu étais adolescent, exactement le même âge que mon frère, et tu as la même cicatrice dans le dos.

Tyler : Je viens d'une autre ville, mais pas du passé, je le saurais quand même !

Danny : Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avant tes quatorze ans ?

Tyler : Non, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous dites la vérité. Je sais que je viens d'ici, enfin de ce temps, je suis incapable de traverser les anomalies.

Danny fut surpris par cette révélation. Il se serait alors trompé ? Il ne serait pas Matt ? Mais pourtant il y avait tant de détails qui allait à l'encontre de cette conclusion.

_Je suis sur que c'est mon frère, que c'est Matt. Il doit y avoir un moyen de lui faire comprendre que c'est vrai, mais ça va être difficile, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour ça. On doit partir bientôt. Mais s'il ne voulait pas me croire ? Après tout il a sa fille, ses amis, c'est son époque pour lui. Je ne peux pas le forcer à croire qu'il est mon frère. Même si c'est le cas_

Danny : Je ne me trompes pas ! Il y a trop de coïncidence, beaucoup trop. Tout d'abord l'âge, ça ne peut pas être juste le hasard. Et puis il ya a cette cicatrice dans ton dos, celle en forme d'un X. Tu sais comment tu l'as eu ?

Tyler : Non, je ne sais pas puisque je ne me rappelle pas, j'ai du me faire ça en échappant à une créature, avant qu'on me trouve.

Danny : Non ! Cette cicatrice est due à un accident de voiture, tu étais avec notre mère, elle n'a presque rien eu, mais toi tu as été grièvement blessé.

Tyler : Arrêtez !

Danny : Tu es resté à l'hôpital pendant près d'un mois. Comment aurais-je pu inventer un truc pareil ?

Tyler : Je ne pense pas que vous ayez inventé quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne suis pas votre frère. Vous me confondez avec lui. J'en suis sur.

Danny : C'est impossible !

Il allait continuer quand il entendit des pleurs venant d'à côté de lui, il avait complètement oublié la présence d'Alana. La petite avait eu peur de la voix qui s'élevait. Tyler s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, la petite continua de pleurer.

Tyler tenta de la rassurer mais la petite ne calmait pas, après tout elle n'avait que trois ans, et les voix qui s'élevaient lui avait sans doute fait très peur.

Tyler : Chut calme toi. C'est fini.

Il resta un moment à calmer sa fille, puis quand il fut certains que les pleurs avaient cessé il se retourna vers Danny.

Tyler : Maintenant ça suffit, je ne suis pas votre frère. Et je ne veux plus en parler.

Danny ne dit rien, il quitta la maison, sans se retourner.

De leur côté Nick et Jenny venait de rencontrer Jack et Ianto qui continuait de leur exploration de la ville. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Et ces quelques heures de tranquillités leur firent énormément de bien.

Jack : Vous n'étiez pas avec votre ami ?

Nick : On y était, mais il se trouve dans une situation délicate avec Tyler.

Ils leur racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison de leur invité. Cette situation fit rappeler ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec le frère de Jack. Ce n'était pas tout à fais la même chose, mais Danny avait perdu son petit frère, tout comme Jack, Ianto savait que son amant avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée et qu'il souffrait de ne plus pouvoir le voir. Mais si Tyler était vraiment le frère de Danny, peut-être que pour eux, ça se terminerait de façon différente.


	21. En route

**Chapitre 21 - En Route**

Jack se demandait ce qui allait se passer par la suite, il savait que c'était dangereux, et qu'il mourrait encore au moins une fois, mais il serait dans les bras de Ianto, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Mourir et revenir dans ses bras, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Son Ianto, il le voyait presque tout les jours à travers leur fils, certes il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'un ou l'autre, mais savoir qu'une petite partie de Ianto était en Yann le rassurait, même si son amour lui manquait plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était qu'il arrive quelque chose à Ianto, si il le perdait il ne s'en remettrait pas. Jamais. Il l'avait perdu une fois, il avait cru mourir pour de bon, sa douleur était telle qu'il avait failli perdre leur fils. Mais il ne voulait pas lutter loin de lui cette idée, mais leur fils tenait bon, il tenait de lui pour ça, à chaque faiblesse, quand Jack pensait l'avoir perdu Yann était toujours là, il allait bien.

Ianto regardait Jack, ils marchaient depuis près d'un quart d'heure, le départ avait été rapide. Ils s'était réunis, avait pris des armes que Tyler avait préparé, et était partis, il y avait un grand froid entre Danny et Tyler, ce dernier lui en voulait toujours d'avoir dit ces choses, qui lui semblaient impossibles, des choses qu'il ne voulait pas croire, qu'il ne pouvait pas croire, de plus il avait fait pleurer sa fille qui avait eu du mal à se calmer.

Jack et Ianto fermaient la marche. Ils suivaient Chino qui savait très bien où il allait. Jack était très silencieux, et Ianto s'inquiétait.

Ianto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack ?

Jack le regarda et lui sourit, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

Jack : Rien, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Ianto : Tu es ailleurs, est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose ?

Jack lui prit la main et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

Jack : Non, tu n'as rien fais, je suis inquiet c'est tout.

Ianto : Je suis sur que tout se passera bien. On est armé, et je leur fais confiance, ils ne tenteront rien envers toi. Vis-à-vis de ton immortalité.

Jack : Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, mais pour toi. J'aurais préféré que tu restes en ville où même à notre époque, au moins tu aurais été à l'abri. Moi je ne risque rien, si ce n'est de te perdre.

Ianto s'arrêta, et arrêta Jack par la même occasion, il ne fit même pas attention aux autres et embrassa Jack passionnément. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il allait le perdre, ça n'arriverait pas, il serait toujours là pour lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à s'embrasser comme si c'était la première fois, un baiser plein d'amour et de passion. Juste pour se dire « je suis là, pour toi et avec toi ».

Ianto : Tu ne me perdras pas Jack, je te le promets, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu pour en arriver là. Je veux qu'on quitte cette époque tout les deux, qu'on retourne à Cardiff, bien que je ne sache même pas où on est maintenant. Je veux qu'une fois rentré, tu me présentes notre fils. Yann, j'ai tellement hâte de le voir, de le tenir dans mes bras, crois moi je ferais tout pour que ça arrive.

Jack : Je n'y peut rien Ianto, si je te perdais, alors qu'on vient juste de se retrouver, je ne le supporterais pas. Tu ne m'as pas vu l'année dernière, ni durant toute cette année, j'étais vide. Je ne m'occupais pas de Yann, je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Ianto : On va y arriver, rappelle toi de ce que tu as dis, on part ensemble et on reviens ensemble. Je ne veux pas changer ça.

Ils se sourient et rejoignirent les autres. Ils avaient bien avancés mais ils les retrouvèrent facilement, ils voyaient Nick et Jenny discuter doucement, Connor et Abby les écoutait et Jack et Ianto purent entendre qu'ils parlaient de leur futur mariage.

Le trajet serait assez long sous terre, en surface moins, mais beaucoup plus dangereux, il faudrait éviter les créatures. Ensuite arrivé à l'anomalie Tyler leur dira ce qu'il faudra faire de l'autre côté, il avait préféré les accompagner au cas où Chino ne puisse pas tout leur répéter. C'était plus prudents, aucun détails ne devrait être éviter. Tout devrait se passer exactement comme ils l'avaient calculés, afin qu'il n'y ai pas trop de changements dans l'histoire.

Ils étaient tout inquiet, et ils avaient raison, personne ne se doutait de ce qui se passerait une fois à l'anomalie.


	22. Vers L'anomalie

**Chapitre 22 : Vers l'anomalie.**

Ils virent de la lumière au loin, qui s'infiltrai sous une grande dalle de métal. Ils avancèrent vers elle. Ça faisait près de trois heures qu'ils marchaient. Ils avaient pris leur temps afin de ne pas trop se fatiguer pour ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Tyler renvoya Chino, ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'il se mette en danger pour rien. Il pouvait retourner en ville.

Une fois le gamin repartit ils continuèrent jusqu'à cette dalle de métal.

Tyler : Il ne fait pas encore totalement nuit. On va devoir faire attention. Donc du silence. En général les créatures ne restent pas près des anomalies sauf si un humain s'y trouve. Donc tant qu'on fais attention il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de risque.

Jack : Où elle se trouve l'anomalie qui nous ramènera dans le passé ?

Tyler : C'est là, que ça se complique, c'est pour ça que j'ai dis à Chino de rentrer, c'est trop dangereux. Et il a déjà beaucoup marché.

Tyler ouvrit doucement la dalle. Il n'y eu pas grand bruit, la nuit tombait, mais le silence régnait. Ils sortirent, ils se trouvaient devant un immense bâtiment, une tour de plusieurs mètres bien plus haute que n'importe laquelle qui se trouvait à Londres ou à Cardiff.

Ianto : Cette tour est d'un très mauvais gout !

Jack : Je suis d'accord. Elle fait tache dans le paysage. Mais je vois pas de quelle ville elle vient ?

Tyler : Ça c'est facile, on est à Londres !

Nick : J'ai vécu dans cette ville toute ma vie, je ne l'ai jamais vue. D'ailleurs tant mieux parce qu'elle vraiment horrible, trop grande, trop inutile.

Tyler : Inutile, je suis entièrement d'accord, seul les premiers étages ont servis, de bureau si je me souviens bien. Mais c'est tout à fait normal que vous ne sachiez pas d'où cette tour vient.

Jenny : Comment ça ?

Tyler : A l'époque d'où vous venez, cette tour n'existe pas, elle sera construite une cinquantaine d'année après. Environ, ce n'est pas sur, je sais juste qu'une anomalie est apparues et qu'ils ont du la fermer.

Nick : Et cette anomalie est toujours dedans !

Tyler : Il y en a une mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit la même.

Jack : C'est là qu'on doit aller ? Cette anomalie nous conduira dans le passé ?

Tyler : Exact, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment, mis à part faire le moindre bruit possible, éviter de se faire repérer et surtout éviter de se faire tuer.

Ils venaient de quitter les sous terrains, la place était déserte, mais ils entendaient au loin des bruits assez inquiétant. Ils se décidèrent à vite entrer dans cette tour immense. Arrivé devant la porte ils purent y lire une inscription qui était sans doute le nom de cette entreprise. Le nom ne leur disait rien du tout.

C'était sans doute une entreprise dont-ils ne devraient jamais parlés, de peur de donner des informations qui influencerais le futur de façon néfaste. Ils devraient être prudents et ne pas dévoiler des informations qui changeraient le futur, de mauvaise façon.

Ils entrèrent dans la tour, montèrent des marches avant de finalement accéder au troisième étage. Ce n'était que des ruines, ils cherchèrent un moment la pièce où se trouva l'anomalie. La pièce était sans dessus dessous, des meubles renversé, de la poussière, les vitres brisés.

L'anomalie était dans un coin de la pièce mais elle brillait différemment, sans doute due à la noirceur de cette pièce. Elle semblait plus lumineuse.

Tyler : Bon, je vais vous dire ce que vous devrez faire une fois de l'autre côté de l'anomalie.

Il sortit deux flacon de sa poche, l'un avec un liquide bleu et l'autre jaune. Il les tendit à Jack.

Tyler : Il faudrait les injecter dans la créature, elle ne devrait pas être très grande quand vous la verrez, injecter d'abord la jaune et ensuite la bleue, si vous faites l'inverse ça pourrait la rendre encore plus agressive. Ce poison la tuera et la désintégrera. Il n'y aura plus de souci à ce niveau là.

Nick : Et ensuite les créatures du futur telle que nous les connaissons n'existerons plus c'est bien ça ?

Tyler : Exact, elles n'auront jamais exister, votre vie changera de beaucoup, certains évènement auront eu lieu sans que vous le sachiez, et d'autres au contraire ne se seront pas produit.

Nick : On risque de rentrer avec des vies changé, ça ne me plais pas vraiment.

Tyler : Je me doute, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à ce niveau là. Je pense en plus nombreux et de moindre importance. Car même si les créatures ne seront pas les mêmes, il en existera toujours.

Ils étaient prêt à y aller. Jack et Ianto entrèrent les premiers dans l'anomalie, Ianto ne voulait pas que Jack meurt ailleurs que dans ses bras. Il reviendrait vite, mais il le voulait dans ses bras.

Nick, Jenny, Connor, Abby et Becker les suivirent de très près. Danny allait y entrer quand il entendit le hurlement d'une créature, qui se jeta sur lui, son bras fut touché, une large blessure qui ne semblait pas profonde. Sans que Danny ne s'en aperçoive la créature l'avait abandonné se jetant sur Tyler qui s'interposait.


	23. Adieux

**Chapitre 23 : Adieux**

Ils n'avaient pas prévus de se retrouver séparés des autres, mais là, ils étaient tous de l'autre côté de l'anomalie, ils avaient réussi à passer sans problème. Et lui il n'avait pas pu traverser avant, la créature l'avait touché au bras, et elle allait revenir vers lui quand Tyler s'était interposé.

Et maintenant, alors que les autres étaient plus ou moins en sécurité de l'autre côté, lui Danny Quinn, tenait Tyler dans les bras. Tenait son frère mourant dans les bras. Il n'avait rien pu faire, la créature s'était éloignée de lui pour s'occuper du jeune homme. Danny, blessé, avait réagit trop tard. Il s'était levé et avait tiré sur la créature de son bras valide. Mais elle avait déjà attaqué Tyler, et il savait que c'était trop tard pour lui. Il ne connaissait ces monstres que trop bien.

Il tenait Tyler dans ses bras, son frère qu'il ne pouvait même pas appeler par son vrai prénom.

_Non, pas maintenant, je viens de te retrouver, tu ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment, mais moi je sais tout de toi, ou presque, je t'en pris ne me laisses pas Matt, mon petit frère. C'est à moi de te protéger pas l'inverse, tu n'aurais pas du intervenir. Je sais que je ne peux rien te dire, mais reste avec moi, tu es mon frère et je t'aime. _

- Ça va aller Tyler !

_Qu'Est-ce que je raconte moi, je suis sur qu'il ne me croit pas, qui Est-ce que j'essaye de convaincre, j'ai des sanglots dans ma voix, et les mains qui tremblent. _

- Je suis sur que tu vas t'en sortir.

_Là, c'est sur, c'est moi que je tente de convaincre. Il me sourit, il s'en aperçoit. Je suis sur qu'il sait qu'il va mourir. Merde, des larmes, il faut que je les ravale. Il ne doit pas savoir. Savoir que je suis faible, je suis son grand frère, je suis fort, je dois l'être._

- J'ai été blessé de nombreuse fois. Et… Cette fois…

Il avait du mal à parler. Son sang remplissait ses poumons et il commença à cracher du sang. Danny le souleva un peu malgré les gémissements plaintifs de son frère.

- Tu dois tenir bon, je vais te ramener en ville, tes amis te soigneront.

- Ne sois pas.. Stupide. Je perds… Beaucoup.. De sang, les créatures…

Il ne put rien dire d'autres, il souffrait beaucoup trop, mais il respirait encore. Danny pleurait, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Il les essuyait au fur et à mesure. Son frère était en train de mourir dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait rien faire, tout comme il n'avait rien pu faire quand il avait disparut, tout comme il ne pourrait rien faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. C'était son destin, son frère mourant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait y échapper.

Tyler souleva son bras et sortit quelque chose de sa poche, il le serra très fort dans sa main. Danny ne put voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Tyler : Je suis désolé… De… Vous avoir engueuler hier après midi !

Danny : Non c'est moi, je n'aurais pas du insister, je ne peux pas vous forcer à être ce que vous n'êtes pas.

_Je sais que c'est toi Matt, mais tu ne te rappelles pas, tu es Tyler James, tu as une petite fille adorable. Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autres. Je ne peux pas te forcer à être mon frère si tu ne le veux pas, si tu ne te rappelles pas._

Tyler : Je ne me souviens de rien d'avant mes quinze ans, c'est l'âge qu'on m'a donné quand je suis arrivé dans la ville.

Il avait dit ça d'une seule traite, et il avait maintenant du mal à respirer, il toussa un bon moment. Recrachant beaucoup de sang.

Danny : Ne force pas à parler, tu te coupe la respiration, garde le peu qui tu as.

Tyler : Je ne me souviens de rien, je n'y peux rien. Je suis resté inconscient pendant plusieurs jours.

Danny : Tais toi…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un souhait formulé tout bas pour que personne n'entende. Tyler continuait de parler. Mais Danny ne voulait plus écouter, il pleurait, cette fois il ne chassa pas les larmes de ses joues. Il savait qu'il allait mourir d'une minute à l'autre.

Tyler : Je ne sais pas qui… étaient mes parents, ma famille…Ni si j'ai eu un frère.

Danny : Arrêtes…

Tyler : Si jamais… Tu dis la vérité… Que tu ne te trompes pas… Et que j'ai eu un frère…

Danny ne retenait plus ses larmes, il n'avait jamais autant pleuré, pas même à l'enterrement de ses parents, pas même à la disparition de son frère. Jamais. Mais là son espoir s'envolait. Matt mourait sous ses yeux. C'était fini.

Tyler avait les yeux fermés, Danny le secoua un peu, puis il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il fronça les sourcils. Et commença à parler doucement.

Tyler : Votre visage m'est… familier. Qui êtes vous ?… Est-ce qu'on se… connait ?

Tyler ferma les yeux et sa main tenant l'objet qu'il avait prit dans sa poche tomba à côté de lui. Les pleurs de Danny redoublèrent, cette fois c'était fini. Ni Tyler, ni Matt n'était là, ils étaient morts, tout les deux. Cette fois il n'y avait plus d'espoir de le revoir. Il reposa doucement le corps de son frère sur le sol. Posa les mains sur le torse, il ouvrit la main tenant l'objet qu'il tenait si fermement.

Une photo, rien de plus, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle se trouvant dans son portefeuille, celle ou il était quand il était petit, celle ou Matt ressemblait tellement à Alana. La question qu'il se posait était comment il avait pu avoir cette photo qui se trouvait normalement dans son portefeuille, mais il s'en fichait, Matt était mort. Il l'avait perdu et pour de bon.

Danny, se demandait si avant sa blessure mortelle, il n'avait pas eu ne serais ce qu'un bref souvenir, s'il n'avait pas fait un lien en entre leur ressemblance. Il se demandait si au fond de lui son frère se rappelait de lui ne serais ce qu'un peu. C'est à cause de cette pensé que Danny n'entendit pas la créature qu'il pensait avoir tué se relever et l'attaquer dans le dos.


	24. Dans le passé

**Chapitre 24 : Dans le passé.**

De l'autre côté de l'anomalie tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait pour que Danny ne traverse pas l'anomalie. Ils s'inquiétaient. Danny ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps à traverser, il devait forcement s'être passé quelque chose.

Jack était toujours mort dans les bras de Ianto, ce dernier attendait patiemment que son amour revienne à la vie. Les autres le regardaient de temps à autre, entre deux coup d'œil vers l'anomalie. Puis dans un spasme Jack revint à la vie, heureux d'être une fois encore dans les bras de son amour.

Jack : Tu es là !

Ianto : Bien sur, où est-ce que tu veux que je sois ?

Jack : Désolé, je n'ai plus l'habitude. Mais je préfère quand tu es là !

Ianto l'aida à se relever, Jack était un peu étourdi mais il put s'accrocher a Ianto qui le tint fermement contre lui. Il s'agrippa à sa veste et ils restèrent un moment, le temps que Jack reprenne entièrement ses esprits.

Ianto : Tu te sens bien ?

Jack : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, cette mort est juste différente des autres, et un peu plus désagréable.

Abby : Parce que ça vous arrive souvent de mourir ?

Jack : Disons que je fais de mon mieux pour éviter ça, mais c'est difficile.

Becker : Danny n'a toujours pas traversé ! Il doit s'être passé quelque chose ! On doit aller le chercher.

Jack : On devrait éviter justement.

Becker : Comment vous pouvez dire ça ?

Jack : Parce que c'est vrai, imaginez qu'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose et que ça vous arrive à vous aussi, on ne pourra pas faire ce pour quoi on est venu. Et donc ces créatures continueront de tuer et de détruire. Et si on arrive a détruire cet espèce de serpent, aucune des créatures du futur telles que vous les connaissez n'existera et donc tout ce qui est arrivée à cause d'elle n'aura jamais eu lieu.

Nick : Vous êtes sur de ça ?

Jack : Oui certain. Réfléchissez, si elles n'existe pas, alors rien en se passera c'est logique.

Ils restèrent un moment à réfléchir, si ils partaient ils abandonnaient Danny qui était encore de l'autre côté. Jack était toujours dans les bras de Ianto, il allait bien, mais dans ses bras il se sentait toujours mieux.

Ianto : Normalement il ne doit plus y avoir d'anomalie. Tu ne devrais plus mourir. Enfin si tu fais attention.

Jack : Ne t'en fais pas, je ferais attention. Mais tu sais, tant que tu es là quand je me réveille. J'irais très bien. Et puis je veux qu'on en finisse vite.

Ils se sourirent doucement. Puis ils partirent. Ils se trouvaient dans un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une école, une faculté plutôt. Mais le bâtiment semblait désert et abandonné depuis peu. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir sur le temps ni sur les personnes présente à l'extérieur. Ils devaient se concentrer uniquement sur la créature.

Nick et Jenny s'approchèrent d'une vitre suivi par Abby.

Abby : On va avoir du pain sur la planche.

Jack : Comment ça ?

Il s'approcha de la vitre et en effet il put voir que à l'extérieur le bâtiment s'étendait sur plusieurs ailes. Et il y avait également trois étages entiers à fouiller. Plus une tour à l'autre bout.

Jack : En effet. Et je crois savoir où on est, et ça ne me plais pas du tout

Ianto vint près de lui et lui prit la main. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait et lui non plus n'aimait pas cela. Ça lui faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

Ianto : Je n'aime pas non plus. Mais ils ne savent pas ce que c'est, ils ne peuvent pas s'en souvenir.

Nick : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jack : Torchwood, mais pas le notre. Disons qu'on avait pas le même point de vue, ni même les mêmes idées. C'est plus rapide.

Becker : On devrait dormir un peu. Pour récupérer.

Ils acquiescèrent, la journée avait été longue. Au bout d'un moment presque tout le monde dormait. Ianto était toujours à la fenêtre, Jack s'inquiétait. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

Jack : Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de te retrouver ici.

Ianto : Non, me retrouver là ça va. Mais savoir qu'en ce moment je suis à Cardiff en train de commencer à te trahir, je…

Jack le retourna et l'embrassa passionnément. Ianto versait des larmes il ne savait pas des larmes de quoi. Mais il s'en voulait encore pour Lisa.

Jack : Ne te fais pas de mal Ianto, en ce moment tu es avec moi, je sais que tu t'en veux, mais moi je ne t'en veux plus depuis très longtemps. Alors arrêtes de te tourmenter. On va finir ce pourquoi on est là, et quand on aura terminé. On ira retrouver notre fils. C'est tout ce dont tu dois te préoccuper. Je t'aime, ça ne changera pas. Le passé c'est le passé.

Ianto : Je n'y peux rien, je t'ai fais du mal. Consciemment en plus. Je me demande comment tu fais pour me pardonner je ne peux pas moi-même.

Jack : Est-ce que tu aurais préféré que je ne te pardonnes jamais ?


	25. Torchwood

**Chapitre 25 : Torchwood.**

Ianto ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas que Jack lui en veuille, mais il ne comprenait pas comment au bout de quelques semaines il avait pu lui pardonner. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été leur vie si il n'avait pas eu Jack dans la sienne.

Ianto : Pourquoi m'as-tu pardonné Jack ?

Jack : C'est simple, je t'ai compris, sur le coup je t'en ai voulu de me l'avoir cachée. De d'être servi de moi, mais j'ai compris que tu l'aimais, tu aurais tout tenté pour la sauver. Et puis j'étais jaloux aussi.

Ianto : Jaloux ?

Jack sourit : Bien sur, crois tu que je t'aurais si vite pardonné si je ne tenais pas déjà à toi, encore plus qu'aux autres ?

Ianto : Moi aussi, je crois que même si je me voilais la face, je t'aimais déjà.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Jack : On devrait dormir.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol. Jack retira son manteau et les recouvrit avec. Ils s'endormirent blottit l'un contre l'autre. Appréciant d'être si près du corps de l'autre.

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent assez tôt, voulant éviter de se faire repérer en pleine journée. Il était six heures quand ils décidèrent de lever le camps.

Connor était près de la fenêtre quand il remarqua quelque chose.

Connor : Je croyais que vous aviez dit que ce bâtiment venait d'être abandonné. Pourtant il y a de la lumière là bas.

Ils regardèrent à leur tour et virent que Connor avait raison, il y avait plusieurs salles d'allumés dans une aile différente de la leur.

Jack : Moi ce que j'ai un peu de ma, à comprendre c'est comment Tyler à pu se tromper à ce point de date. La destruction de ce Torchwood ne remonte pas à si loin que ça.

Nick : Etant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait traverser les anomalies, ils ont du faire des suppositions. Je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème/

Ianto : Ils sont dangereux. Plus que vous le pensez.

Ils avancèrent se demandant ce qui pourrait bien les attendre. Ianto tenait la main de Jack, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de se retrouver ici. Il avait tourné la page depuis un moment mais ses souvenirs était toujours présents. Et même si maintenant il avait Jack et leur fils. Savoir qu'il avait été l'un des seul survivant le faisait se sentir vraiment mal.

Jack : Je suis là Ianto.

Ianto : Je le sais, heureusement.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs salles, toutes vides. Cette aile semblait vraiment déserte. Ils mirent près d'une demi heure à atteindre l'autre aile. Ils firent attention à ne pas se faire repérer et quand ils atteignirent l'une des salles allumées, ils regardèrent à l'intérieur avant d'y entrer. Il n'y avait personne, mais plusieurs sorte de terrariums.

Ianto : Tu crois que c'est là dedans ?

Jack : J'en sais rien. Sans doute.

Ils cherchèrent pendant quelques minutes. Puis en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait que de simples insectes, ils se rendirent dans une autre salle. Il y avait des sortes d'incubateurs contenant une chose qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait.

Abby : C'est quoi se truc ?

Jack : Aucune idée.

Ce « truc » était en fait un amas de grosse cellules mesurant en tout une cinquantaine de centimètre. Cette masse ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, et si Nick n'avait pas fait remarqué que d'un côté de cette créature il y avait un orifice qui ressemblait à une bouche, ils n'auraient même pas su si elle en avait eu une. Et quand ils virent la marque rouge au dessus de ce qui devait être sa tête, ils comprirent que c'était bien la créature qu'ils devaient détruire.

Jack sortit les deux flacons pendant que Ianto cherchait des seringues dans les tiroirs. Jenny et Connor l'aidèrent à chercher, quand il eut trouver deux seringues Jack rempli la première du liquide jaune. Il enfila deux gants et approcha de la créature. Une minute après le produit était injecté, il allait remplir la seconde seringue quand il entendit des bruits très reconnaissable d'arme que l'on s'apprête à utiliser.

Il se retourna et se plaça automatiquement devant Ianto quand il vit des hommes armés, portant l'uniforme de Torchwood 1.


	26. Mission Terminée

**Chapitre 26 : Mission Terminée.**

Garde : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Jack : Ça ne se voit pas, on veut tuer cette créature.

Les gardes pointaient toujours leurs armes sur eux. Jack ne pouvait pas continuer, il ne pouvait pas laisser Ianto sans protection. Au moins il parviendrait à le sauver lui, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui.

Jack : Est-ce que au moins vous savez ce qu'elle est ?

Garde : On a pas à le savoir !

Jack : Autant qu'on vous le dise alors. Si vous êtes tous d'accord !

Nick : De toute façon, vu la situation actuelle on a pas trop le choix.

Jack : Si je vous dit qu'on c'est-ce que cette chose va faire, et que c'est loin d'être de ramper sur cette table dans cette pièce.

Garde : Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

Jack : Ils sont long à la détente pour Torchwood. Bon, pour être rapide, nous venons du futur, pas très loin dans le futur pour être précis. Et…

Garde : Arrêtez vos conneries. Suivez nous.

Ianto : Jack, quand Tyler nous a montré la carte du monde, est-ce que tu pourrais la reproduire avec ton bracelet ?

Jack sourit, en effet c'était possible. Il entra les coordonnées de l'endroit où ils étaient Puis il put leur montrer ce que Tyler leur avait fais voir.

Garde : Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

Nick : Notre planète, d'ici quelques siècles. Alors vous voulez vraiment qu'elle finisse par ressembler à ça, où vous voulez nous laisser une chance de tout arranger ?

Le garde sembla réfléchir. Jack retourna près de la créature et s'apprêta à lui injecter le second produit, quand le garde s'approcha de lui. Jack se remit devant Ianto et lui tendit la seringue et les gants.

Jack : Fais le s'il te plais. Je préfère être devant toi. Juste au cas où.

Ianto sourit et injecta le produit à la créature, le garde le regarda faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, il ne le voulait pas non plus. Il sentait que ces personnes lui disait la vérité.

Juste après avoir injecté le produit la créature commença à se tortiller dans tout les sens avant de finalement s'immobiliser. Puis de cesser de respirer.

La mission était terminée, ils avaient réussi. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à rentrer à leur époque. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas repasser par le futur, ils verraient ce qu'il serait devenu, et il valait mieux éviter.

Le garde restait toujours sans rien dire. Il se ferait sans doute renvoyé mais au moins le doute qui planait sur lui depuis qu'il avait la charge de la protection de cette larve se levait enfin. Il sentait que cette créature n'apporterais rien de bon.

Abby : comment on va rentrer ?

Jack : Il y a un moyen mais c'est loin d'être agréable !

Ianto : Tu veux les initier à la téléportation ?

Jack : C'est le seul moyen que je connaisse. Mais si on le fait, je ne peux le faire qu'une fois. Sinon je ne sais pas si il restera assez de puissance pour un autre voyage.

Nick : Téléportation ?

Ianto : Ne me dites pas qu'après tout ce qui vient de se passer vous douter encore que quelque chose soit possible ?

Nick : Non, du tout, mais je suis curieux.

Jack leur demanda de tous se rapprocher les uns des autres. Ils étaient très serrés, mais il le fallait, pour éviter tout problème de dispersion lors du transfert. Jack appuya sur le bouton de son bracelet et en un clin d'œil, les gardes qui étaient toujours présent virent le groupe disparaitre.

Ils atterrirent à Londres, juste devant le C.R.A. Ils avaient tous la tête qui tournait, contre coup de la téléportation. Jack les rassura en leur disant que d'ici quelques minutes tout irait mieux. Et ce fut le cas. Ils se reprirent. Et après s'être dit qu'ils se recontacteraient pour prendre des nouvelles, ils se séparèrent. Les membres du C.R.A. d'un côté, Jack et Ianto de l'autre.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Ils venaient tout juste de quitter Nick et les autres. Ils savaient que beaucoup de chose avait changé dans leur vie mais il valait mieux les laisser seuls dans ces moments là.

Ianto : Jack ?

Jack : Oui Ianto ?

Il savait très bien ce que Ianto voulait. Il sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

Ianto : Je veux le voir Jack.

Jack : je sais.

Il appuya sur un bouton de son bracelet et un petit voyant s'alluma.

Jack : Ils vont nous téléporter d'une minute à l'autre et ensuite nous serons devant notre fils.

Ianto sourit, certes il avait Jack mais à eux trois ils formeraient une vraie famille. Il ferma les yeux en se blottissant contre Jack. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il sentait la main de Jack lui caresser doucement le dos. Le décors avait changé, ils étaient à bord du vaisseau, il n'avait rien ressentit, pas comme avec le bracelet de Jack.

Jack : Viens, on va le voir !

Jack lui prit la main et le guida à travers plusieurs couloirs. Au bout d'un moment ils rencontrèrent une jeune femme qui semblait humaine, elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de 18 ans.

Jack : Riath ! Content de te voir, il va bien ?

Riath : Oui très bien. Tu va lui présenter son père ?

Jack : Exact.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin après un dernier sourire à la jeune femme.

Ianto : Comment elle sait que je suis en vie ?

Jack : Riath est une sorte de medium, et ne t'y prend pas, physiquement elle a 16 ans. Mais elle en a près de 100.

Jack s'arrêta de parler, ils étaient devant une porte sur laquelle était écrit « Harkness ».

Jack : Tu es prêt ?

Ianto hésita, depuis qu'il savait il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il voulait voir leur fils, mais maintenant qu'il était à deux pas de lui, il hésitait. Il se posait plein de question.

Jack : Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient couler malgré lui.

Ianto : Et si il ne m'aimait pas, si je n'étais pas un bon père ?

Jack : Ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis sure que tout se passera très bien. Il est ton fils, notre fils. Yann va t'adorer tu verras.

Ils entrèrent doucement dans la chambre. Jack vit que leur fils était réveillé, il gazouillait dans son lit. Il s'approcha de lui, se pencha au dessus du petit lit et le prit dans ses bras. Ianto était toujours près de la porte, mais quand il vit Jack le porter, il s'approcha doucement. L'enfant regardait cet inconnu et lui sourit, comme si il l'avait connu depuis toujours.

Jack : Ianto, voici notre fils. Yann, je te présente ton papa.

Ianto était tout près d'eux, il prit leur fils dans les bras et versa des larmes de joie en le sentant contre lui. Jack s'approcha et les serra tout les deux contre lui.

Jack : Tu vois, il t'aime déjà.

Ianto : Je l'aime moi aussi.

Ianto écarta le petit de lui et il put voir qu'il lui ressemblait, mais en même temps il reconnaissait les trais de Jack. L'enfant lui sourit. Jack caressa doucement la joue de leur fils et se mit à verser une larme qu'il essuya rapidement afin que Ianto ne la voit pas, mais il la vit quand même.

Ianto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jack : Je suis heureux c'est tout, jamais je n'aurais cru le voir dans tes bras.

Ianto approcha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Ils se séparèrent en entendant leur fils gazouiller. Ils allèrent se coucher, gardant Yann dans les bras. Ils s'allongèrent et posèrent l'enfant entre eux. Ce dernier s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Ianto : Dis moi, on a été séparé pendant un an. Est-ce que tu…

Jack lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

Jack : Ne dis rien, ne le pense même pas. Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu aller voir ailleurs alors que je n'avais que toi en tête ?

Ianto : Alors personne, pas même ton amie ?

Jack : Qui ? Riath ?

Jack voyait que Ianto semblait vraiment sérieux.

Jack : Non voyons, écoutes Ianto, Riath est une très bonne amie, mais jamais je n'aurais pu te faire ça, même si je te croyais mort. Elle m'a soutenu, elle m'a aidé avec Yann, et je pense qu'elle se doutait que tu allais revenir.

Ianto : Comment ça ?

Jack : Elle me disait tout le temps, ne t'inquiètes pas-tu iras mieux bientôt tu verras. Et elle avait raison, maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore un bon moment. Au bout d'une heure Jack se leva et alla recoucher Yann dans son lit. Il lui mit la petite couverture et retourna se coucher près de son amour.

Ianto : Je t'aime.

Jack le serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant tout son amour à l'oreille.

_Deux ans plus tard._

Dans le parc on pouvait voir un groupe de personne discutant comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. En couple et en famille. Ils étaient amis, mais également une famille.

Dans ce groupe, il y avait Connor et Abby qui s'était marié trois mois après leur retour, Abby était assise contre lui et donnait le biberon à leur petite fille, Rebecca, elle avait tout juste deux mois et avait complètement changé Connor, il était plus mature, certes il restait le même au travail, mais avec sa famille, il était différent.

Il y avait également Jenny et Nick, qui avaient le projet de se marier. Mais rien était encore décidé. Par contre un petit être était en route, garçon ? Fille ? Ils ne savaient pas encore. Et ils ne voulaient pas savoir.

Même Lester les avait accompagner. Il était assis sur la glacière pour na pas salir le costume qu'il gardait toujours.

Becker était venu avec sa copine. Il l'avait rencontré depuis quelques mois, Kelly, une jeune femme de la police. Elle avait rejoint le C.R.A. quand elle avait surpris une créature dans le commissariat.

Et puis il y avait Danny et aussi Tyler qui était venu avec sa fille, elle ne s'appelait pas Alana mais Sofia, et elle avait six ans. Quand l'équipe avait vu Danny au C.R.A, ça les avait surpris mais après avoir tout raconté à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé, ils avaient appris tout ce qui avait changé. Et à vrai dire il n'y avait pas grand-chose. De bonnes choses à vrai dire était présentes dans leurs vies.

Danny : Vos amis arrivent quand ?

Nick : Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

En effet Abby leur signala leur présence. Ils virent au loin deux hommes tenant la main à un enfant. Ils ne voyaient pas vraiment de là où ils étaient. Mais quand ils s'approchèrent ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon. Les deux homme le faisait sauter et ils entendaient l'enfant rire aux éclats. Quand ils virent leurs amis installés sur l'herbe devant eux, Jack se baissa et prit Yann dans les bras pour l'aider à descendre la petite côte. Puis il le reposa sur le sol. L'enfant regarda tout ces inconnus et leur sourit, il avait l'habitude de voir des visages inconnus.

Nick : Quand vous m'aviez dit que vous devriez nous présenter quelqu'un, je ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

Jack : Oui, tu dis bonjour Yann ?

L'enfant leur fit un grand sourire.

Yann : Bonjour !

Jack et Ianto souriaient, leur fils était toujours aussi vif, toujours aussi plein de vie. Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe, Yann vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Ianto. Ils avaient décidés de ne pas leur dire la vérité, ils sauraient juste que Yann était leur fils, qu'ils l'avaient adopté, ça leur éviterait de répondre à des questions assez difficile.

Jenny : Il a quel âge ?

Ianto : Deux ans et demi.

Ils voyaient bien qu'ils se posaient des questions, ils devaient leur donner des réponses avant de ne plus pouvoir leur sortir leur mensonge.

Jack : On l'a adopté. Il y un an.

Nick : Adopté ?

Nick regarda tout le monde, ils se disaient tous que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que ça.

Jack : Il y a un problème ?

Nick : Disons que c'est étrange pour un enfant adopté qu'il vous ressemble tant à tout les deux.

Jack : Ok, mais ne cherchez pas à savoir.

Jenny : Comment ça ?

Ianto : C'est très compliqué, et vous ne voulez pas savoir.

Ils arrêtèrent la discussion là, après tout Yann était leur fils, peu importe comment il l'avait eu, et vu sa ressemblance avec les deux hommes, ça ne pouvait être que génétiquement.

Durant ce moment ils discutèrent des changements qu'il y avait eu dans leurs vies. Ils leur racontèrent que désormais les créatures du futur était moins dangereuses, pas toutes mais la plupart en tout cas, ce qui était déjà très bien. Jack se pencha au dessus d'Abby et du bébé.

Jack : Elle vous ressemble.

Lester : Heureusement.

Connor : Eh ! Elle me ressemble à moi aussi.

Ils se mirent à rire. Le pic nique se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils discutèrent de tout, de leurs vies, de leur famille, de leur travail. Tout se passa à merveille.

Ça faisait du bien au deux hommes d'être avec eux, de se sentir entouré par des gens qu'ils connaissaient, depuis tout ce temps ils vivaient sur terre, à Cardiff mais personne ne savait que Ianto était en vie, ils ne savaient pas comment leur dire, surtout à sa sœur, et à Gwen, comment aurait ils put lui dire qu'il était vivant, elle avait sa famille à s'occuper. Elle avait quitté Torchwood juste après les évènements des 456.

Jack avait repris son rôle mais il ne participait plus tellement aux missions, tout comme Ianto, il avait engagé du personnel qualifié et en qui ils avaient confiance. Et tout se passait très bien, eux se concentrait surtout sur leurs fils, leur famille, ils avaient prévu d'avoir un autre enfants bientôt, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu de date précise, d'ici un an ou deux, sans doute.

Ils ne passaient pas tout leur temps sur terre, parfois le vaisseau dans lequel Riath vivait leur proposait de venir quelques temps, et ils disparaissait comme ça, pendant une semaine environ.

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde était rentré, Jack et Ianto couchèrent leur fils, le petit bonhomme était épuisé, la journée avait été riche, et il s'était endormis dans le voiture.

Ianto : Heureusement qu'ils ne posent pas de questions, ça évite de leur dire la vérité, je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent accepter le fait que tu puisses donner la vie.

Jack : c'est sur.

Ianto : Au fait, la faille est calme en ce moment, et tout le monde est en ville. Tu penses qu'on pourrait retourner là haut ?

Jack : Tu veux de nouveau voyager ?

Ianto : Disons que j'aime bien l'espace, c'est calme, paisible, et Yann adore ça lui aussi.

Jack sourit et le prit dans ses bras puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Jack : Pourquoi pas, Erin pourra s'occuper du centre, et Riath m'a dit l'autre jour qu'ils avaient l'intention d'aller tout près de la constellation d'Orion, elle est magnifique.

Ianto : Tu y as déjà été ?

Jack : Non, j'ai failli, mais j'ai préféré revenir sur terre. Mais je serais heureux de la découvrir avec vous deux.

Trois jours plus tard, la famille était à bord du vaisseau, Riath était ravie de les voir, elle n'avait pas changé, eux aussi était ravi de la voir. Jack restait en contact avec Erin, la jeune femme s'en sortait bien et était le second du Capitaine, Ianto voulait avoir les mêmes journées de libre que Jack alors il avait refusé quand celui-ci lui avait proposé de le seconder. Tout allait pour le mieux pour eux, et pour tout le monde.

Et puis un jour alors qu'ils venait tout juste de rentrer chez eux, Yann regardant ses dessins animé sur le canapé, Jack s'approcha de Ianto.

Jack : Dis, quand on rêvera Nick et les autres, il faudra repasser avant par le vaisseau de Riath.

Ianto : Pourquoi ?

Jack : Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas risquer de devoir le mettre au monde devant eux.

Ianto se retourna vivement, regardant Jack dans les yeux cherchant le moindre signe de plaisanterie. Masi tout ce qu'il vit c'était le la sincérité. Il le serra dans ses bras. Il était heureux, ils allaient donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Yann.

Lors de leur rencontre suivante, en plus de rencontrer le petit Evan Cutter, ils leur présentèrent la petite Caitlyn. C'est Yann qui leur présenta, en leur disant « c'est ma tite sœur » tout le monde avait souri en entendant le petit garçon. Rebecca avait grandi et ressemblait vraiment à sa mère, blonde, les yeux bleus. Mais elle avait le même sourire que Connor.

Ils avaient changé le passé, et même si c'était dangereux, cette fois ils avaient bien faits, le futur s'annonçait bien meilleur pour eux.


End file.
